Freelance Assassin
by Satu-Ryuu
Summary: She was sent to kill the Tenth Vongola to redeem herself, but she can't bring herself to end his life. Now watch as she goes from a freelance assassin with a horrible past sent to kill Tsuna to a Vongola Guardian.OC Story.No pairing at the moment.
1. Monday New Freak At the Freak show

I just kinda decided that I wanted to make one of these. It's an oc story, but at this point I don't have any pairing in mind so that might develop later on. I will try to make this as un-mary-sueish as possible because no one likes a stupid whore who just poofs in and is super powerful and all the guys think shes so fucking hott and smart and she has the perfect personality and everything. I fucking hate those girls cause NO ONE IS ACTUALLY LIKE THAT! God. Anyway on with the story.

~~Story Start~~

" Tsu-kun, one of your friends is at the door." Nana shouted up the stairs to Tsuna who was currently being tortured- I mean Tutored by the super adorable Reborn.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna, don't make your quest wait." With a sharp kick to the behind Tsuna tumbled down the stairs and landed with a thud in front of a young girl.

"Hi, Sawada Tsunayoushi. I'm Mirrabell Thawrne, a freelance assassin sent to kill you." The girl said with a bright smile and a hand held out.

"Hiieee" Tsuna starred at the girl with the usual dear in head lights expression.

Okay maybe That's not the best place to start at. I mean now you all think I'm some bad guy who wants that cute, but rather annoying kid dead. I should start back a couple of days.

~~ Five days Earlier (Monday)~~

This should be an easy mission. Kill a boy who was just starting his training to become the Vongola tenth. I already found his home, school, friends homes, and any place he spends at least an hour at. Definitely easy. Okay now that that's done, it's on to stalking the target and planning the best way to eliminate him.

I carefully tugged the Namimori uniform on and headed towards the school. I wouldn't go to class, but I would observe the school. The uniform was so I wouldn't stand out. On my way there I heard yelling. Someone was yelling like a mad man and running fast as hell.

In his boxers.

Toward me.

SHIT!

Slamming my back against the wall and praying he stayed going in a straight line, I watched, rather shocked might I add, as the boy rushed by. When he passed, though it was a rather brief glance, I took notice this boy resembled the photo of Sawada Tsunayoushi that I was given.

You're kidding me. My target is a boy who runs around in his panties while screaming like a mad man. I'm so staying ten feet away. I mean, the hell? Really, really, of all the people I could get assigned I get the crazed nudist. Well, Fuck me sideways. With a loud self pitying sigh I restarted my trek to Namimori, but not before nearly getting run over by two boys, one with a baby wearing a suit and fedora on his shoulder, running after Sawada. The baby looked at me and smirked, an all knowing smirk. So cute. Wait baby's don't smirk, do they? I must have imagined the all knowing smirk. Yes that's it.

I got to school late, not like it mattered I wasn't here for schooling, though I now wish I had gotten there on time. I'm sure you all know who waits for those poor unfortunate souls that come late. Well at that moment in time I didn't know. So I thought he was just some hott trouble maker who needed to brush his hair. I threw him a sweet smile and tried to enter school, but he moved in my way. First I thought he was gunna talk to me and stuff. What a stupid thought that was.

" You're late." I sweat dropped.

"Thank you captain dumb ass for pointing that out. I never would have noticed that." As we all can tell I have just signed my will and bought a coffin.

"I'll bite you to death." He said pulling out a set of tonfas and taking a fighting stance.

" Bite me to death? What are you some kinda BDSM fan? And The hell did those tonfas come from?" I was confused and I had started digging my grave. He swung a tonfa at me and out of pure instinct I dodged. Then came the other, which I had moved into, but again pure instinct took over and with the palm of my hand I pushed the tonfa up and to my right. He looked surprised. What did he think he was unbeatable?

" You're strong for a herbivore." I'm no herbivore! Wait, I'm a vegetarian, so that does make me a herbivore. Oh what ever! I'm supposed to be stalking an innocent looking little boy!

That made me sound like a pedophile. Hehe Pedo bear.

Shaking those thoughts aside, I turned and bolted from that crazy mother fucker. I finally, after playing a very deadly game of hide and seek with Mr.-I-Can-Pull-Tonfas-Out-Of-Fucking-Nowhere-Like-A-Magician-Except-Much-More-Frightening, decided to go to my class. It was second period, I had a few scrapes and bruises, I was sweating, and rather ticked. With a loud bang, I flung the class room door open and walked in. The whole class fell silent.

"Oh! You must be the new student. What happened to you dear?" I gave the teacher a dirty look, but cheered up instantly when I remembered Sawada was in this class, which would give me more time to observe him.

"I'm Mirrabell Thawrne and I transferred from England." I smiled brightly and threw a peace sign. " As for what happened to me some crazy boy with tonfas chased me around the whole damn school." The class made a murmur of understanding. It seems that that was rather common then. I looked over the class as they looked me over. I didn't see Sawada and these kids looked older then him.

Fuck they put me in the wrong year.

Bastards.

The students looked at my flaming red hair, cut so that it came to my shoulders and spiked wildly in the back while the hair before my ears came half-way down my chest and my bangs covered most of the right side of my face. Then my face, skin lightly tanned with strong, but childish features. A black lip ring on my lower lip towards the left. A single shocking blue eye visible. I stood at 5'5. I was thin, but well defined muscles were evident on my arms and legs. Though nothing about me caught their attention more then the black marks on my face. Starting up in my hair line on the left side of my face and moving straight down over my eye to the bottom of my chin was a large black line. It wasn't too thick, about the width of yarn. Then starting at the bottom of my check bone going diagonally to the corner of my lips was a thinner black line. This one was about half as thick as the larger one. These were scars, and reminders of my greatest failure.

The teacher told me to sit next to some boy with a band aide on his noise, tan skin, and whitish silver hair. He started talking, loudly, I think I went deaf. He was talking about boxing club or something that I didn't give a dam about so I tuned him and the rest of the world around me out. I had to start planning my brilliant little plot to kill Sawada.

At lunch students asked me stupid questions. Mainly about my scars and hair. The hair is natural. The scars hurt like shit when I got them. No I will not tell you how I got them or why. God, it's like I'm the new freak at the freak show. I guess I might be though, I mean what with the crazy boy with tonfas, the nudist who screams like a mad man, and now the guy with white hair like an old man who yells extreme and doesn't shut up about boxing. I think I might be rather normal compared to them.

That's about how Monday went. I realized that this place was freaks galore and I loved it. Too bad most of those freaks would have to be killed. The Vongola Tenth and his guardians wouldn't live past Friday!


	2. Tuesday1 To begin fulfilling my Debt

_I got a review and it made me happy so I did a little dance. And it also caused those dirty little inspiration fairies to throw their disgusting inspiration dust in my face. So after an asthma attack and my eyes burning from their deadly dust, my brain spewed this out. YAY! I revealed a little bit more about Mirrabell in this chapter and showed more of her serious side. Anyway chapter 2 Up Up and Away!_

_~~Story Start~~_

_The common response to being rudely awoken by an alarm clock is to hit the snooze button. Sadly, I've never had to get up before I wanted to, best part about my job, so instead of hitting the snooze button I pull a magnum out from under my pillow and shoot that poor defenseless alarm clock. _

"_Neko remind me to buy another one of those." I grumbled looking at the black and silver wolf that had remained calm and just stared at me. Yes, I named a Wolf Neko. I didn't know what it meant until after I had named it. Well, anyway the name suited her. She was agile and stealthy and always landed on her feet just like a kitty cat. She always slept too. And climbed all over everything. She even digs those nasty nails of hers into everything. Poor purple Hippo, you didn't deserve to have your guts torn out._

_Well, after I mourned for my beloved purple hippo, I got dressed and carefully went to school. I made sure to watch out for my nudist of a target. Oh, while on that topic, I had a nightmare about him last night. It was horrible. He was in a speedo and chasing me. I swear I puked in my sleep. Every time I see him that image will pop into my mind like when you watch a porno and they do something that's just not right and you always some how end up thinking about it, because it is just that wrong._

_Well, I made it to school on time, for fear of having to play hide-and-seek with the frightening tonfa magician again. I saw him on my way to class, but thanks to my amazing ninja skills I was able to sneak right past him._

_I just lied._

_I did sneak, but not past him. I kinda ended up tripping and tumbling into him. _

_You know those moments when you just wish your mom would have had that abortion. Yeah, that's how I felt right now._

"_We didn't finish our fight yesterday." Fuck! I don't wanna fight the Tonfa Magician. Everyone Knows that magicians cheat!_

"_That really wasn't a fight. It was more like you chasing after me in a messed up game of hide-and-seek. Now that I think about, you seemed to enjoy it a bit too much. You sure you aren't into BDSM?" Did I not learn my lesson yesterday? _

"_I'll bite you to death."_

"_The fact that you don't deny it makes me believe it's true."_

_Obviously not. _

_And so the Tonfa Magician chased the retarded red head, that's me cause ya' know I can't be smart if I keep pissing him off, so anyway, he chased me all over the school again. I got this place memorized now. I had planned to sprint into my class room and beg for help from my teacher, like that would do much, but I slammed into something small, solid and lacking in the muscle department. _

_It was Sawada._

"_Hieee! I'm sorry. I should have watched were I was going!" Did he think I was going to kill him. . . Oh wait I was, but he didn't need to know that._

_I looked up to tell him it was okay, but the second I saw his face the image from my dream last night leaped in front of my face like it was taunting me with a little dance. I ran screaming. Hibari at that point was still chasing me, but I was long gone so he beat up Sawada. Lucky me. _

_The second I realized that I had run screaming from my target, I tripped. The shame I felt for running from him caused me to trip. So out of shame I found a nice little shadow covered corner outside to sit in and sulk. This was not the emo corner. It was the corner of shame. The emo corner was by far darker and mushrooms grow there. Besides I was on the roof, the emo corner is ground level or lower._

_I'm going to assume it was lunch time. I could hear the students talking, separating into groups. Some of them headed outside to eat, others stayed in classrooms, while one group in particular was heading up the stairs toward the roof. Judging by the voices there were two girls and four boys in the group heading to the roof. There was a boy yelling about a baseball nut getting to close to the tenth and something about a turf top. A carefree laugh sounded, someone yelling about an octopus head, that one was Ryohei, and the small docile voice telling them to calm down was Sawadas. I had my eyes closed, listening to their conversation, not like I'd hear anything too important or vital._

"_Ciaossu." I felt a small body, that of a child or a midget cause some people are just that small, land in front of me. I slowly opened my visible eye._

"_Yo. You're kinda young to be in middle school." This kid seemed familiar, but he was cute so I really didn't care. "What's your name?"_

"_I'm Reborn and I'm a professional Hitman." He smirked, I blinked stupidly, Sawada started yelling about not saying that kinda stuff, the one boy laughed and Ryohei was still arguing with the boy with silver hair. Probably for stealing his hair color._

"_Awww. Is that why you're dressed like a grown up?" I asked as I grabbed the cutie pie and hugged him. I was so not letting him go._

"_Oh. You're the new student in Oni-chan's class. I'm Kyoko, that's Hana, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Ryohei, my oni-chan." She was sweet. I liked her. You guys already know which is which so I won't bother explaining who she pointed to._

"_Yo! I'm Mirrabell." And so started the conversations. They asked me questions. Gokudera looked at me suspiciously and well I liked Ryohei best out of the boys. Sure he was loud and obnoxious, but at least he seemed happy and energetic._

"_Mirrabell-san!" That was Ryohei, yelling in my left ear._

"_Just call me Mirrabell. I'm a foreigner so honorifics don't make sense to me. Anyways what cha' want?" I think he understood that, but I'm not too sure. He doesn't look like the brightest child ever popped out._

"_You should join the Boxing club!" Definitely deaf in my left ear now._

"_Why would she want to join the boxing club, Turf head? She probably can't even fight." What an ass fuck. Okay Gokudera I'm going to make you suffer when I kill you. Though I'll make you watch Sawada die first, since you seem to have a really creepy man crush on him. _

"_She can Fight, Octopus Head! I saw Her fight Hibari yesterday Morning!"_

"_That doesn't count as fighting since she ran away after two attacks!"_

"_She ran away to the extreme." I will agree with him there. I did run away to the extreme. So much so that the muscles from my ankles to my tushie hurt still. And now the two are arguing. God, it's like being back home, if home still existed._

"_Tsuna." Reborn, who was still being carefully hugged by your's truly, said._

"_Yes, Reborn?" He seemed so scarred of the little cutie._

"_You should show Mirrabell around since she's knew here."_

"_B-but Reborn!"_

"_It's the polite thing to do."_

"_But Reborn! I'm sure Mirrabell doesn't need me t-" Reborn drop kicked Tsuna. Sweet. I hope when I have little babies they're this cool._

"_Vongola men are gentlemen. And Gentlemen show ladies around to make sure they don't get lost." With that the cutie pie returned my lap. Yay the kid liked me. _

" _Actually Tsuna, It would be nice if you'd show me around." And with that Tsuna agreed and everyone else decided that they would come to. We decided that we would go home, change and met back at the school in an hour. Well lunch had come an end and we all had to part and return to class. They did, I didn't. I had to sneak around and avoid Hibari._

_So with the end of school, I must say that this wasn't such a bad day. A little weird, but not bad. I had an odd feeling inside, an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time. It made me feel good and happy, but it made me sick at the same time. I think for the first time in years I feel accepted. It sickens me because the ones to give me this feeling are the one's that I'm going to murder in cold blood, not even my own family made me feel accepted, but that would change. Everything would change. If I kill Tsuna and everyone in his family then mine will want me back. I'll have atoned for killing my family's tenth generation boss and guardians. This tour their giving me will help me with my plan. I'll determine the strongest and who'll get in the way the most. Tonight is when it all begins. Tonight is when I start to fulfill my debt to my family or die trying._


	3. Tuesday2 Blood for the Sangue family

**I really have nothing to do for most of the summer so I'll probably be updating quickly. Oh and this story takes place before the Varia arc and might continue in through that till I run out of fuel for the story.**

**~~Story Start~~**

"**How's the mission going?" The mouth of the skull moved forming the words as they were spoken. The skull had bright orange gems for eyes, while the skull was white. It was connected to a three inch wide leather band that circled my wrist. The leather was filled with wires and chips and it was wired into my nervous system. **

"**It's only the second day so I don't know how much you're expecting me to have done already." I was standing in front of the gates of Namimori already, half-an-hour early, so I had to hide the fact that I was talking to a skull shaped communicator imbedded in my wrist, cause no one would believe that story. I hated giving reports. Either I was too slow or not efficient enough.**

"**If your sister was alive, she could have had this mission done days ago." He had to go there. **

"**Yeah, well maybe you should dig her up and give her this mission, Dad." He just couldn't let her go. It's his fault not mine, I was only following orders from that man. " As much as I'd love to stay and talk, I do have a mission to do. Peace Out." With that I ended the transmission. God, he was so annoying. His voice made giving birth seem like fun.**

**Anyway off of my hatred for that man, here I am leaning against the gates of Namimori in a black sleeveless belly shirt, covered by an open bright orange vest. I had on blue jeans and a large black belt with big silver heart studs. Then I had on commando boots and a black chocker with a black and red key hanging from the center and then a small black vile of dark liquid with a single silver rose going up the front hanging from a silver chain long enough that it rest between my collar bones.**

**Blue and orange is an amazing color combo and the belly shirt showed off my abs and belly button ring which was a yin yang sign. I'm such an amazing dresser. ****I mean I am a total fashionista. I'm just joking, but anyway I**__**brought Neko with me. My wittle Neko-kinz loves going outside, except she hates leashes and there is a such thing as a leash law. It's a really stupid law when you think about it. I mean a leash is just fabric, fabric breaks, you can let go of it and if the dog is stronger then you, you get dragged away. In short leashes are stupid.**

**During my half-an-hour wait, I though about many things. For example who of Tsuna's family was I actually going to kill. I, as a rule, don't kill kids which meant anyone under thirteen. I didn't kill parents unless I had no choice. I may be an assassin, but I didn't want to destroy a family if I didn't have to. That was something my sister and I shared.**

**I had closed my eyes again. The birds fluttering in the sky, the squirrels scurry around, the bugs buzzing by I could hear it all and could see it all without looking. It was rather peaceful, but in the distance I could feel something dangerous stampeding toward this town. I couldn't figure out if this was from what I would do or something entirely different, but I had to forget that now because here comes Tsuna and his family and five others I had yet to meet. My kill count had just grown. There were now ten whose blood I'd shed.**

**Tsuna introduced me to Bianchi, Haru, Lambo, I-pin, and Futa. None of them caught my eye more then Bianchi, mainly because she was holding my little cutie pie. I assumed she was his mother.**

"**Oh you must be Reborn's mommy. I have to say you don't really look anything alike. He must take after his father." The looks on everyone's faces told me I was far from right.**

"**I'm his lover." In that moment, I felt such a disgust rise in my throat that I nearly vomited. In the next moment I had snatched Reborn from that sickening women.**

"**Disgusting Pedophile, don't touch my Cutie Pie. " I glared at her as best as I could with only one eye and she glared back. We glared for what seemed like hours. I just exaggerated it was only a few seconds.**

"**Bianchi, leave her alone." Aww Cutie Pie didn't want me to kick her ass. He was probably afraid one of us would get seriously hurt. **

"**No, I just don't want you two to destroy the school." My head dropped and my soul started to float away, but I sucked it back in. I couldn't die now. I had to protect Reborn from that icky pink haired rapist. She was so dieing first.**

**Anyway, after that little episode there, we headed into town. They showed me the shops and everything like that. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei argued about almost everything. Gokudera had started yelling at Lambo for running off and making Tsuna chase him. The second he picked Lambo up by the back of his cow jumper I'd had it. **

"**Stupid co-" My foot had slammed into the back of his head. It looked like a move Sanji from one piece had done.**

"**Hey, Gay Boy, put Lambo down or I shove my commando boot up your ass." I was serious. I loved kids and he was just pissing me off, treating poor little Lambo like that.**

"**Who the hell do you think you are, Women!" **

"**My names Mirrabell not Women. Now put the cow down or make good with my threat!"**

"**Gokudera, Mirrabell, Please calm down." Ahh, Tsuna was a peace keeper here then, he seemed scarred though. I noted that and kept glaring at Gokudera as he dropped Lambo and pulled dynamite out of nowhere. Oh great, first the Horrible Tonfa Magician and now the Gay Dynamite Magician. Joys.**

"**Fine, but only because Tenth said to."**

"**Tsuna, I'm glad to see you've got good control over your lover!" And so Gokudera and I began another fight. Everyone watched. Some like Tsuna and Yamamoto trying to stop us from killing each other, while others like Bianchi and Ryohei cheered us on. Bianchi was telling Gokudera to kill me course I still had Reborn only he was sitting on Neko's back.**

**It took about an hour and a lot of yelling, but we all calmed down. Oh, and Neko, my very good wolfy-baby was gunna get a big steak tomorrow for bitting that nasty Gokudera in the ass. Tsuna would have to kiss it better later. Sorry, I just really think Gokudera is gay. I mean he has to be, but anyway we continued walking and talking.**

" **Do you have any family in Japan, Mirrabell?" Kyoko was so sweet, I might kill her first so she won't suffer to much.**

"**No, I'm here more or less for opportunities I guess." Opportunities to fulfill my debt of course.**

"**Oh? Then is your family in England?"**

"**No, England is were I'm from, but my sister and parents come from Italy." Everyone except Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Lambo, and Futa became ever so slightly more tense.**

"**And they didn't come with you?"**

"**I'm adopted. My dad never wanted me, but my mom wanted my sister to have a sister. My mom and sister died a few years back and my dad and I just never saw the need to continue to pretend to be a family."**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember such painful things."**

"**I've come to terms with their deaths, so it's no big deal." That was a lie, probably the biggest one I've ever made.**

"**Hey, I know. Mirrabell can join Tsuna's Family like the rest of us." Yamamoto was really stupid, but sweet. I have to admit though that was serious shocker.**

"**Tsuna's family?" Tsuna was making faces and waving his hands, Reborn smirked, Ryohei yelled extreme and Gokudera looked like he just shit out a cow. Lambo looked happy though.**

"**Yep. We're all playing this mafia game. And Tsuna's the boss while we're his guardians. It's alright if she joins right Tsuna?" **

"**Hiiiieeee! I-I don't think Mirrabell would want to. I-I mean she barely knows us and all and-" Poor Tsuna, he was drop kicked by Reborn. **

"**Mirrabell should join. Won't you, Mirrabell?" That was more like command then a question.**

"**I don't agree to anything unless I fully understand it." That was rule one of being a freelance assassin, Read between the lines, know every detail of what you're agreeing to do before you agree.**

"**S-see Reborn. Mirrabell doesn't want to play some stupid mafia game w-"And cue drop kick. No wonder that boy got bad grades.**

"**Shut-up, Dame-Tsuna. Mirrabell has 'til Friday to decide." Friday. . .Why does everything have to be done by Friday. God.**

"**B-but Reborn!"**

"**Alright I'll give you my answer Friday."**

**We talked a bit more, but it was getting late and the kids had to go home and sleep. I know the kill order now. Haru, first since she doesn't go to the same school, then Kyoko followed by Ryohei since they lived together, next Yamamoto. Bianchi, Lambo, Futa, I-pin, and Reborn would be next, since they really wouldn't be much trouble. Then Gokudera and lastly Tsuna.**

**That was Tuesday in a nutshell. I'll answer them. I'll give them all my answer followed by a bullet to the head. Tsuna, you'll never have to worry about becoming the Tenth Vongola because you're blood will be shed for the Sangue family.**


	4. Wednesday I can't I won't!

Chapter four her we GO! Reviews make me Update to the Extreme, so review please!

~~~~Story Start~~~

It's Wednesday already, that means one more day till I end Tsuna's pathetic life. Well, I got to school on time and didn't run into any of my targets. Except Ryohei cause he has all the same classes as me. I plotted during most of the classes, actually I slept through most the classes and plotted the little time I was awake.

"Okay , class, I'm going to hand out the tests now."

Test?

What The Hell?

I've only been here three days! That crazy person can't expect me to take a test over the material from the week before I got here. Oh, but he did except me to take it. He handed it to me with a smile and a good luck. Stupid bastard. I don't even know half these things. I don't even know what class I'm in! So I did the best thing that I could.

Cheat off of the person next to me.

Which happened to be Ryohei.

Why does God hate me?

With a heavy self pitying sigh, I began writing random answers for every question. Tsuna should feel proud there was someone doing worse then him on a test.

Well it was lunch time now and I had followed everyone up to the roof , though I had a failed test in hand. Instead of sitting in the circle I moved to a corner and sat down with my knees pulled to my chest. A dark aura surrounded the corner as I starred at my test. I got a 1%. Was that even possible?

"Mirrabell are you okay?" Why does he always seem so damn scarred? I didn't bother answering him. It's not like I really had to get good grades, I mean I'd already graduated high school, I was home schooled, but getting a 1% was a serious blow to my pride.

"She's upset about the test we had earlier." He should be to. I mean he got like a 30%.

"Oh? A test. You probably didn't do that bad Mirrabell." Yamamoto, I wouldn't be upset if I didn't do that bad, you idiot.

"She probably didn't get the A she wanted." Shut up, Dynamite Magician. I growled at him and glared with my one shocking blue eye, but before I could say anything Reborn snatched my test from me.

"She did worse then you, Dame-Tsuna." My soul shot from my body and I flopped to the side. I already knew that, but hearing Reborn say it made it all the worse. Gokudera started laughing.

"Hey, Shut up Gay Lord. I've been at this school for three freaking days. That test was over stuff from last week so how the hell would I be able to pass it!"

"You should Have paid attention during the review, Women! And I'm not gay!"

"Bite me, Bitch!"

"You're disturbing the peace." It was the Tonfa Magician.

"The hell do you want!" Tsuna had calmed Gokudera down, but I was still pissed.

"If you don't quite down, I'll be forced to punish you."

"Like I said to Gokudera, BITE ME!" Dumbest thing to say to the Tonfa Magician.

"Gladly." A tonfa slammed into the side of my face and sent me to the ground. I hadn't been ready for that, but now I'm ready for the rest. Instead of getting up, I swung my foot at his legs. The contact from it sent him stumbling back. I jumped up from the ground, raised my right leg as high as it would go and prepared a drop kick to his skull, but he blocked with his tonfas. Pushing down on his tonfas, I threw myself back a few feet just out of his reaching distance. He was going to make the next move not me, I would wait and observe then find a weak point and strike. He swung both tonfas at me this time, but I grabbed both of them and used them as leverage. I forced both my feet up off the ground and into his gut in a kangaroo style kick. He slide back but barely looked fazed, I was slightly tired. It was unusual for me to fight with my all, but I realized that I might have to to beat him. We charged each other, he swung his tonfas at me, but I dropped low and threw a foot up towards his chin, but my attack never made it.

I had heard a gunshot and someone scream reborn, but I took no notice until Tsuna in his partial naked glory got between Hibari and me. He held onto my ankle, stopping my foot and inch before Hibari's face and he had his other arm outstretched blocking Hibari's tonfas from my knee. If my kick had hit, Hibari's jaw would have broken and if his tonfas had hit, my knee would be broken. The three of us stayed like that and everyone watching was silent and unmoving. Tsuna's flames disappeared from his forehead and the pissed look on his face faded, but he was still in only his boxers.

"Hibari, please don't attack Mirrabell anymore. She's only been here three days so she obviously wouldn't know the schools rules yet." He was pleading for me? There's a small fuzzy feeling in my tummy. Maybe I'm sick?

"Yeah, Hibari, she's new and all. Can't you have mercy on her this once?" Yamamoto too? The fuzzy feeling just got bigger.

"I'm only defending her because Tenth is." Now Gokudera? Well, he wasn't doing this out of his own will, but it was still making the fuzzy feeling grow.

"Right, Hibari, so just let her be even though she is an extreme fighter." The fuzzy feeling is growing. I think I'm gunna puke.

"Hmph. Fine, but next time I will bite you to death." I had just stood from my kicking pose. Needless to say I was shocked. Not just because Hibari left without knocking the crap out of me, but because they all stood up for me. I plopped down in a crossed leg sitting position and thought. I looked around at all of them. Reborn was smirking, Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana looked worried, Yamamoto was smiling at me, Ryohei was saying how extreme I was and that I should join the boxing club, and Gokudera looked slightly confused.

"Are you okay, Mirrabell?" Tsuna you shouldn't be so nice to me.

"Yeah. I'm good. I've had way worse fights than that."

"Hiieeee? You have?" I laughed at that. Of course I have. How did they think I got the scares on my face. Running into a wall to hard?

"You only used kicks." Gokudera looked really confused.

"Yeah and?" Why does he care?

"It would have been easier if you used punches as well."

"I don't normally fight hand to hand anyway, but when I do I usually only use my feet. My mom always told me that a proper lady never throws a punch. Something like that, but I do use hand held weapons when I fight, just never my fists." Gokudera seemed to concentrate harder. What the hell was he thinking about? I stood up and looked at everyone.

"Thanks for protecting me. Eh? Why are you all blushing?" They were everyone of them except Reborn was blushing. I thought back. Oh, yeah. I wasn't wearing shorts today, so during the fight they saw London, they saw France, they my Pokemon underpants!

"Ehhehehehee. Sorry, I forgot to wear shorts this morning." I laughed, they were so innocent it was funny, "At least I wasn't wearing a thong!" They all practically passed out, well Tsuna did, duh, but Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei just turned redder then my hair. I laughed harder at Tsuna and everyone. I haven't laughed this much in a long time!

"I. hehehee. Can't Breathe! Ehhehehehehee!" Tears slid down from my visible eye as I held my stomach tightly. Yamamoto laughed too, but I think it was just the sight of me that made him laugh. Gokudera had a slight smile and Ryohei looked confused but happy. Tsuna was laughing somewhat too. I laughed harder when I remembered my dream from a few nights ago. The one were Tsuna was in a speedo and chasing me. I doubled over, a flood of tears pouring from my eye.

"Tsuna! I'm scarred for life! I'm gunna have nightmares about you in your panties again!" Everyone smiled a little bigger while Tsuna blushed again. The rest of lunch continued like that. We made jokes, laughed till we cried, got into fights, and I felt truly happy there. Sitting in that circle of friends, I for a moment mistook Tsuna as my sister and his guardians as her guardians. And I forgot that I had killed my sister, my sky. I had forgotten that I was the most hated member of the Sangue family, that I was the trader sun guardian who killed her sky and all her other guardians. Suddenly I was hit by the thought, I couldn't kill them. Gokudera had pissed me off countless times, but I didn't hate him, in fact I was happy someone was challenging me since no one who knew what I'd done dared to. No, NO! How could I have let this happen! How, How? I'm a failure as guardian and now I won't even be able to fulfill my debt! I didn't notice everyone was starring at me and talking to me.

"Mirrabell are you okay? You're crying." Yamamoto looked concerned not happy-go-lucky.

"I'm fine."

"If you say so." None of them looked convinced.

"We were planning to go over to Tsuna's tonight and do homework together. Even though you're in a different grade I'm sure you could help us and do your work with Ryohei." No. I couldn't get any closer to them. I had to kill them all of them. I had to.

"No. I can't. I'm sorry. I have to clean tonight and then there's Neko I've got to take care of her." I blurted all of that out so fast that I wasn't sure if they understood any of it.

"Okay. Maybe some other time then." Yamamoto looked concerned again, so did everyone else. I felt those stupid tears clawing their way out of my eye again. I had to leave.

"I'm gunna go. I have something to do." I stood and ran from the roof. I didn't go back to class. I ran out the gates of Namimori and straight home. Tears were pouring from my eye as I ran. I hated this. Why of everyone in the world did this have to happen to me?

Unknown to everyone, Reborn had watched me run from the school , a frown on his face and his fedora casting a shadow over his eyes. He knew what I had come here for and he knew that I was taring myself apart now because I didn't know if I could do it.

"Tenth. You should stay away from Mirrabell." Reborn turned back to look at Gokudera. That boy was smart.

"G-Gokudera, I know you don't like her, but she's nice and I don't think she's going to hurt anyone." It was no surprise that Tsuna didn't notice, Gokudera didn't realize it until she fought Hibari.

"She was the sun guardian of the tenth generation Sangue families boss. Mirrabell killed the Sangue tenth and all her guardians out of jealousy." Gokudera only knew the rumor of the story about what had happened. Everyone only knew the rumor, the only people who knew the truth were the dead Sangue tenth, her guardians and Mirrabell.

"W-why would she do that?" Tsuna didn't look like he wanted to believe it, no one there did.

"The Sangue Tenth's name was Violet Thawrne, Mirrabell's younger sister." Everyone froze. Her own sister? That had to be a lie.

"They were adoptive sisters, Tsuna. Mirrabell didn't have the blood of a Sangue boss. Some say she did it out of jealousy and others say she was only following orders from the Ninth Sangue, but no one alive knows the truth other then Mirrabell herself. She was dubbed a traitor and removed from the family, but the Sangue family still keeps close tabs on her." Reborn had sat down next to Tsuna in the circle, his fedora still casting a shadow over his eyes. "Oh and Tsuna. The Sangue family is an enemy of the Vongola family."

So Mirrabell was their enemy, but she couldn't be. She was so nice and funny. They would have to watch her closely now and be on their guard.

"I don't think I can do it anymore. No, I know I can't kill Tsuna or his guardians. What should I do Violet, my dearest sister? If I told them the truth would they accept me as their friend still. If I told them that I couldn't kill any of them would they understand and still accept me? But what would happen when they found out that I had so blindly followed the orders of a paranoid mad man and stole you and your friends life's from you all? Hadn't I paid enough for my mistakes?" I sat in front of a picture of Violet, Kai, Ryuu, Jake, Kimiko, Kirri and myself. Violet the boss and the guardian of sky, Kai her right hand man and the guardian of cloud, Ryuu the guardian of mist, Jake the guardian of thunder, Kimiko the guardian of rain, her twin Kirri the guardian of storm and finally me the failure of a guardian of sun. We all looked so happy. Back then I didn't have the black scars on the left side of my face, I didn't have to hide the right side either. I ran my hand up my face catching my bangs pulling them up and out of my face. There were my right eye should be was a large square, going from my eyebrow down to the top of my cheek bone. When the mechanics reached the side of my face they angled into a point that ended above my ear. The cover was made from iron infused with my dying will flames, about were my eye should be there were three small circles on the edge of a larger circle placed in the middle of the small circles. The small circles had a smaller circle on the inside of it that could expand and contract depending one what I needed. The small circles were red and blue, green and violet, and purple and yellow. The large circle was orange.

I released my bangs and looked down at the skull shaped computer on my arm. It was wired up into the head piece and it was more then a communicator. It was a small mega computer operated entirely by my brain.

"Call, The Ninth Sangue. Call Dad." I said solemnly to the skull. It's orange eyes light up.

"Understood. Calling Ninth Sangue." The skulls mouth moved as it talked.

"What? Have you finished the mission yet? Are the Tenth Vongola Dead yet?" The harsh voice of the paranoid mad man and my father sounded through the communicator.

"No."

"Then why the hell did you bother to contact me?" He was getting angrier with me.

"Because I can't do it and I won't do it."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do anything. Your debt to your sister must not mean anything to you then."

"There is no debt for me to pay to her. I understand that now. She wouldn't want me to kill a bunch of innocent kids so I won't." My voice was shaky, I don't even know if I fully believe that.

"Doesn't matter. I made a deal with the Vendicare and got the Sangue Family's greatest Killer set free. He should be there by Friday afternoon to finish the job." With that he ended the communications link.

"No." What should I do now? He wouldn't stop with Tsuna and his guardians. He'd kill everyone that had even brushed past Tsuna. So this was the danger I had felt all this time. If I fled I would be safe. He'd never hunt me down, since I never was able to even come to half his power, but I had been training these years past. I don't think that would be enough though. It doesn't matter, he was the Vongola's problem now.

That was Wednesday for you. That night I packed my stuff and ran. Neko and I would run back to England. We would be safe there, but could I really let all those people die?


	5. Thursday Bizarre Life altering Dreams

Chapter five is ready to go! I don't know how much more of this story I'm going to make. I'll probably end this one with the Varia Arc then make a sequel that starts at the future Arc. Anyway. Reviews make me confident in my story.

~~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~~

I'd made it back home. It took a horrible airplane ride and several train rides but here I am sitting in front of the Thawrne family house. No one comes here anymore so I'll be safe. It was a single story mansion, but there was a large underground memorial for the all the members of the Thawrne family who have passed on. Since the children from the Thawrne family always become bosses it was considered a Sangue Boss's burial area. I didn't really want to come here, but I felt the need. It was a bizarre feeling, I had decided to head back to England, but something pulled me here to Italy. It was like one of those midnight cravings that force to wake up and go to the kitchen in search of your snack. I should pay my respects to the previous bosses before I head off to sleep.

I made my way down into the basement. It smelled bizarre like a flower garden. Don't get me wrong, it was a beautiful smell and feeling, but every other time I'd been down here, it had smelled of wet stone and sorrow. Don't ask what sorrow smells like, because I really don't know either. It was like a tang behind the wet smell, a tang that made me sad. Well, yeah so you can understand my concern when I smelled a garden when it was nothing but a dark dank burial ground.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I understood the garden smell. Over the graves large bushes of flowers had blossomed. Every type of flower I'd ever seen grew there. The flowers grew in intricate patterns and designs, it was then that I remembered how this had come to be. It was for Violet's funeral. None wanted her buried in such a dark place, so the current guardian of mist cast a permanent illusion on this place.

I moved slowly to her grave, she was at the back. Every Sangue family boss had chosen a flower to be that generations symbol. The Primo had chosen a Violet, that's what my sister was named after, the symbol of our primo. The violet flower symbolized modesty, love, faithfulness, and watchfulness. The perfect flower for the Primo himself being all those. The others did the same, they chose a flower that represented themselves. Violet had chosen a Rose to be her flower, a Rose meaning attaining the impossible. She had chosen a Blue Rose.

I had come to a stop in front of her grave, it was surrounded by the most beautiful blue roses any man could hope to see. The roses were close to the color of my eye, that's the first reason Violet chose a blue rose. She was six when they told her she would be the tenth, they then told her to pick a flower as her symbol. Immediately she had said a rose the color of Bell's eyes. I told her that every flower had a meaning and that the blue rose meant obtaining the impossible, but that just made her happier. She said that she would obtain the impossible, she would make a place were she and I and her guardians, our friends, could be happy together forever. That's something she and Tsuna have in common. They both just wanted to be happy and be able to spend time their friends in peace. To never worry about losing them to the horrid world of the mafia. Violet and Tsuna would have liked each other very much. They might have even made peace between the Sangue and the Vongola. Violet couldn't get the peace she wanted, but I hope Tsuna can get his.

I sat down leaning against her grave, Neko rested her head in my lap. We fell asleep quickly, after all I hadn't slept while I was anywhere near Japan for the simple factor of fear. Fear that he would get there before I could get out. Fear that I would see his trail of destruction. Fear that I would see the tenth Vongola die. I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"Bell." A sweet voice was calling my name. Who could it be? No one called me Bell anymore. I was imagining it, that had to be it.

"Bell, open your eyes." No if I did I would see the owner of that voice and then my nightmares would begin again. I would see her and her guardians dieing again.

"No, Bell. I need to tell you something. You won't have a nightmare this time, I promise." I slowly cracked my eye open and starred at the Thirteen year old that sat before me. She had blonde hair, so pale it was nearly white. In that blonde hair were the same rainbow streaks she had let me dye. Her eyes were the brightest of greens, more beautiful then emeralds, they were almost a neon green.

"Violet. I'm sorry. I really am." She just smiled, her smile could calm Gokudera, maybe even make Hibari blush. Nah that was impossible.

"I've been watching over you, Bell. I'm sorry about your eye. He shouldn't have gone that far." She ignored my apology and had started apologizing herself.

"No, Violet! I deserved this, I deserved worse. If I hadn't listened to him none of this would have happened! It's all my fault."

"No, Bell. If you hadn't listened to him, he would have killed you and had someone else kill us. I'm not mad. You're my older sister and besides you gave us painless deaths anyone else would have made us suffer."

"I should have protected you. I was your guardian and I killed you."

"You were fourteen and confused. You had just found out you were adopted. Father had just killed Mother. You were easily tricked by a conniving old man who didn't want to lose his position as boss. You were fed lie after lie until you were blinded by it all. He was the only father you knew and of course there was still that childish trust you had for him. He tricked you into believing we were going to betray the Sangue family, that I would hand over the Sangue bosses right to the Vongola. You killed us to protect your family. I could never be mad at you for that."

"I still should have done something to help you."

"Bell, It's time you stop fighting on the wrong side. It's time you followed your heart, as corny and over used as that is, you really should. Stop listening to that paranoid bastard and do what ever the hell you want for once. Go back to being the crazy trigger-happy, ass-kicking, know-it-all that was my sister!" She was right. If she wasn't angry then there was no need for me to hold to the past. I had made myself suffer my mistakes for nearly three years, I had listened to that bastard of a dad torment me and break me down, but no more. I was going to help the Vongola family and they still wanted me I would jion them!

"I'm sorry you never got to find that perfect place, Violet."

"Where ever you are, is were I was the happiest, Bell."

"But, you can never be with me anymore."

"Yeah, I can. I'm a ghosty remember? I'll just haunt you."

"Gee, thanks. I always wanted my dead sister to haunt me."

"Nah. I'll just watch from heaven."

"Oh, What's heaven like?"

"If I tell you, I'm gunna have to kill ya'."

"That's not funny."

"Sorry, Sorry. I couldn't resist. If you hurry you can make it back to Namimori by Friday morning."

"I know, but I don't know what to do about him."

"Easy. Get close. He's only half as strong in close combat. Now, Wake Up Stupid and Get going!" With that I jolted awake. Ever get the feeling that you just might be going crazy? Yeah, that's how I felt. I just dreamt about my dead sister telling me everything was okay, but for some reason this insanity felt good almost refreshing. If I was going to help the Tenth, I was going to need a lot of fire power. What better place to get that kind of fire power then weapons lab at the Sangue Family base.

Can anyone say breaking an entering?

This was going to be fun.

It was about five when I got to the Sangue family base and it was about eight when I got out. I had to break a few bones, give a few concussions, dodge some bullets and break down a few doors, but it all went rather smoothly. When I got out, I had two fully loaded weapons belts, one around my waist and the other going across my chest. Both stocked with newly developed bombs, bullets for my Magnums, throwing knives, and some special bullets for my magnums. I had new boots made to enhance the force behind my kicks and they had metal spines going around the bottom, a rather large machine gun on my back, clothes made from bullet and flame proof fabric, and lastly I had a friend of mine add a few extra features to my eye cybernetics and to the skull computer on my arm. I hadn't forgotten about my Neko either. She had specially designed armor on her head, back and legs. Long metal claws were attached to the plates that guarded her feet and retractable spines were placed on the armor on her back, that way no one could pick her up. The armor was capable of absorbing my sun flames, meaning is she got hurt, it would take my flames and heal her.

Watch out Reaper because I'm going to kick your ass to hell and back.

Hopefully.

That was Thursday. Full of bizarre life altering dreams, breaking into a mafia base, stealing a shit load of weapons and trying to find a way back to Namimori with out using official means of transportation. Ya' know an airport would dub me a terrorist so I stole a helicopter from the Sangue family too. I probably stole damn near a couple million, but anyway who cares. If everything goes perfect I'll be a Vongola and this wouldn't be a big problem, but let's not think about what will happen if it doesn't go so smoothly. I was definitely going to make it before noon though.


	6. Friday To obtain the impossible prt1

Here comes the epic fight. I'll do my best to make it EXTREME! Lol. I'm a Ryohei fan girl if you can't tell, but he ends up with that stupid Mother Fucking Hana. RawR! I hate her.

~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~~

"Tsu-kun, one of your friends is at the door." Nana shouted up the stairs to Tsuna who was currently being tortured- I mean Tutored by the super adorable Reborn.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna, don't make your quest wait." With a sharp kick to the behind Tsuna tumbled down the stairs and landed with a thud in front of a young girl.

"Hi, Sawada Tsunayoushi. I'm Mirrabell Thawrne, a freelance assassin sent to kill you." The girl said with a bright smile and a hand held out.

"Hiieee" Tsuna starred at the girl with the usual dear in head lights expression.

"Don't be so scarred. I changed my mind. I'm here to help you since a very nasty guy is gunna be here by noon to kill you and everyone you've ever met." Maybe I shouldn't have said that, he looked even more frightened.

"Ciaossu. I thought you'd run off." Reborn landed next to the still horribly frightened Tsuna.

"I did, but I had a sudden change of heart, robbed the Sangue family armory, and flew a helicopter back here."

"You can fly a helicopter?" Out of everything I just said that was the part he caught?

"No. I learned as I flew it. Kinda crashed landed in the park though." My happy smile turned into a serious face. "Tsuna you should get all of your family members that can fight here. They all need to hear what I'm going to say."

"I already told them to come here." Damn Reborn knew everything didn't he? "No, I don't know everything. It's just easy to figure you out." I dead panned. I'm easy to figure out? "When everyone gets here you should start by telling us what happened to your sister and her guardians."

Well everyone got here a couple minutes later, by everyone I meant Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. I assumed Hibari would have shown up, but he didn't. Surprise, Surprise. I was nervous. Not like stage fright nervous or I'm going to do something I've never done before nervous, but the kid who decided to come forth after witnessing a murder nervous.

"Okay so I guess I should tell you all the truth about my sister and her guardians." I had come to terms with it, but the glare Gokudera was giving me and the way everyone was tensed, like I was going to try to kill Tsuna at any moment was really scarring me. Good thing I left all of those weapons and such outside with Neko, that would have made everything so much worse.

"The truth is that I did kill my sister and her guardians, but not out of jealousy. My father is a paranoid mad man. He thinks the entire world is out to get him and he refuses to be removed from the boss position. He killed my Mother when she tried to talk him into allowing Violet to succeed, then to insure that he would remain boss he tricked me into killing her and her guardians. He told me that they had killed Mother when she threatened to reveal their plot to betray the Sangue to The Vongola. He told me they were going to give the Sangue Bosses right to the Vongola and that they were going to tell all of our secrets. Of course it was all a bunch of lies, but I was a fourteen year old who just lost the only mother she knew. I was confused and scarred, so I did what I was raised to do. Protect the Sangue family at all costs. At that time I believed my sister would truly do it and the fact that I was told she killed mother made me believe it more. So while they all slept I killed them. It was quick and painless deaths, but that doesn't excuse that I as her sun guardian killed them. I know that my mistakes will haunt me forever, but I have come to terms with them and feel no need to kill Tsuna or any of you anymore."

"Why should we believe you?" I knew Gokudera wouldn't trust me.

"Because by coming back here, I've put my life on the line."

"How do we know you're not working with him? How do we know you didn't just make up that story about what happened to your sister? How do we know that you won't kill us once you've got our trust?" Lie about what happened to my sister? I began to shake with anger. How dare that stupid bastard. Just because you have a man crush on Tsuna doesn't make you his guard dog you ass fuck!

"You don't. You're just going to have to trust me." I took a deep breath. "I've fought on the wrong side all my life, all I want is to finally fight for the right side. Now are you going to listen to what I have to say or should I just leave?" Reborn had a smirk on his face.

"Gokudera, please. Even though Mirrabell came here to kill me, I trust here. I believe that she has really changed." Awww. Tsuna was so sweet!

"But, Tenth."

"I don't think she wants to hurt any of us either." Naww. Yamamoto too?

"Even though I'm really confused, I think we can trust Mirrabell to the Extreme!" I'm so starting to love that guy. Nothing cuter the a protective easily confused guy.

"Good. Now that we all agree we can trust you, What's your answer?" Answer? The hell is that baby talking about?

"Answer? You mean. . .After everything you still want me to be a part of your family?"

"I'm not going to be a mafia boss, but I do want you to still be my friend, Mirrabell." I'm so gunna cry.

"I don't think your past mistakes really make any difference. You're cool and funny. I want us to still be friends too." Yup, I feel the tears coming.

"I agree with Yamamoto. Plus I really want you to join the boxing club and if you leave you can't." Even though he still wants me to join the boxing club, which I won't, it's still sweet.

"If Tenth wants you to join, then I'll allow it, but don't think that means I trust you." I pounced on Gokudera. Even though he only said yes because of Tsuna, it still made me extremely happy. After Gokudera I pounced on Ryohei and Yamamoto, since they were sitting next to each other. They both blushed, but laughed. I guess they've never had this much physical contact with a girl before.

"Mirrabell, since you're now a member of Tsuna's family, you should tell us what were up against." I snatched Reborn and pulled him into a hug and kept him there. I missed doing this.

"Okay, his name is Reaper. He is extremely powerful at long range fights, but only barely half as strong at close range fights." Everyone nodded. I was keeping this as simple as possible so Ryohei wouldn't get confused. "Now since that's the case, I was thinking Gokudera, since you're best at a longer distance, you and I would distract him long enough for Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei to get in close and attack him. Now Reaper only has one blind spot. At his right side towards the back there's a large scar if you stay lined up with that he won't be able to see you. That scar is also a very weak point on his body, so one direct hit to it should be enough to weaken him so that he can be finished off." Everyone nodded. Gokudera looked like he was thinking something clever.

"Mirrabell, we can't have them all just go for the weak point. We should have two of them work as distractions and the last one go for the spot, while you and I still attack from long range." That was a good idea. No wonder he was a genius.

"I like that idea. Yamamoto and Ryohei will work as the close range distraction while you and I still work as the long range and Tsuna can aim for his weak spot." Gokudera and I were both getting excited. I guess him and I could really get along. "But as long as he has his weapons and armor trying to hit that weak spot would be like a male born man giving birth. Impossible."

Reborn watched a smirk on his face, he's always smirking ain't he? Mirrabell and Gokudera were getting along perfectly. The plan they were coming up with just might work and with the others throwing in their opinions and Ideas this could possible get pulled off. They just might obtain the impossible if they worked this good in the actual fight.

"Then it's decided. Gokudera and I will work as the long distance distraction, to allow Yamamoto and Ryohei to get in close. Tsuna will fly around and help with the distraction. Once you three are in close I'll come and join you. Then, I'll lead you in getting ride of the weapons followed by the major parts of armor. Gokudera will slowly move in closer and begin to use the newly developed bombs that I stole. Once Tsuna hits his weak spot with one good hard attack, we all will move back as fast as possible so that Gokudera can toss in the Organics bomb." That sounded like a good plan. Let's just hope it actually worked.

"Wait, What's an organics bomb?" Was it really that hard to figure out Tsuna?

"An organics bomb is a bomb that will break anything organic apart that is with in twenty feet of it. So if you're not twenty feet away when it goes off then you're as good as gone." Everyone understood, that once the organics bomb went off that should be the end.

"If the first one doesn't do the trick I've got a second bomb, but this one only has a ten foot radius."

"We should move to an area were there isn't any people."

"Agreed Tsuna. Before I crashed in the park I saw a large open field about a mile from town. That should be the perfect place for this fight." I smiled an insane smile as I pulled my hair up, all of it bangs included, into a ponytail. Some shorter strands fell back into my face, but my robotic eye was visible for them all to see. Like the first one it had the same shape and style, the only difference was that instead of four circles there were two, in each three lens could be rotated depending on my needs. From the side of it a I pulled a blue lens that went over my left eye. I held up my left arm and the eyes of the skull glowed as the mouth opened and began speaking.

"Attack mode activated. Awaiting further commands." Everyone, but Gokudera and Reborn looked shocked and amazed. Gokudera looked happy as shit and Reborn looked amused.

"You're a cyborg! That's so cool. What can your eye do? Oh what is the skull on your arm for? Do you have any other robotic parts?" He looked like a kid in a candy store and it pissed me off.

"Yes, I am. It sees stuff, just a little differently then you can, the skull is mini mega computer wired into my nervous system and brain. No, I don't have any other robotic parts and I don't plan on getting any more either." I was hopping his questions would end there, but they didn't. Everyone laughed, and I'll admit it was rather funny when you think about it. Here I am telling them this may as well be the end of their lives and Gokudera's more concerned about the fact that I've got robot parts.

Noon was in two hours, so we headed to clearing to get prepared for our fight. We were going to make it, we had to. I don't care if I make it, as long as everyone else made it, it would be fine. Violet, I'm doing this for you.


	7. Friday To Obtain the impossible prt2

Fight scenes are hard to write. It's even harder for me because I'm not good at describing attacks. I'm sick right now too, so this is very hard. I don't know how much longer I'll make this story, but if I've got enough in me after I end this one, I'll probably make a sequel and that one will have a pairing in it.

~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~~

Let's skip the dramatics and the tuff guy acts, and face the fact that we were all scarred. Everyone wanted to look tuff, but if you looked you could see their hands shaking, you could hear them swallowing the lumps in their throats, it almost looked like Tsuna was going to piss his pants, but he stayed and didn't say anything. It made me proud, very proud. I was reminded of the first time Violet, her guardians, and I took on a powerful enemy, She was seven, I was eight, the others varied between six and ten. We were so scarred, but the fact that Violet stood strong made the rest of us stay strong as well. I guess that's what the others here felt. If Tsuna was staying strong then they could to.

Since my hair was pulled up, I could use my robotic eye to it's full potential. That meant could see Reaper coming this way. He was about a mile or so off and he was walking, he never ran, because if he wanted to he could catch his target from a mile away. He hadn't changed much since I last saw him, still 6'3, still had black hair spiking out in a deranged manner, eyes still blacker then his hair, still a mass of muscles and metal. There was a difference this time though. The armor which had once been removable pieces now looked to be bolted to his flesh and bone, his weapon had changed as well. He had several large curved blades attached to chains and two scythes on his back. He knew I was watching, so he threw a crazed smile at me, his head tilting to the side as he did so.

"He's coming." Everyone turned to the direction I was starring and prepared themselves. Yamamoto had the bat that turned into a sword, Gokudera had dynamite ready, Tsuna was pulling on his gloves, Reborn had the bullet ready to shoot Tsuna with, and Ryohei had taken a fighting stance. " He's a mile away so calm down. Also the armor will be a little harder to remove then we first planned, but we'll get it done alright." I think I was still trying to convince myself of that.

It took him a while, but he got here soon enough. With a calculating glance over each of us, he turned to me.

"You decided to betray your family again, I see." The same crazed smile over took his face again, it was like Kenpachi's from bleach except maybe a little more calculating. " You won't be getting away with just the loss of your eye and those scars this time." Everyone finally understood why I hadn't wanted to come back, I hadn't wanted to face the bastard that fucked my face up so much.

"Everyone meet my Dad's cloud guardian." His smirk grew as he waved a little, just to be an ass. "Now you can meet the people who are going to kick your crazy ass."

"Oh _Bell_, you really think a bunch of brats can do what you couldn't? You were training to fight since before they could read, and you think that they will be able to beat me?" He was laughing, but he didn't notice Yamamoto and Ryohei carefully moving to the side. " They only started fighting real battles this year and you still think they've got a chance."

"It's five on one. The way I see it, we maybe weaker and less experienced, but we've got better chances at winning."

"Enough talking. I wanna see some blood shed." A large curved blade came flying towards Gokudera and I, we both ran to the opposite sides. Gokudera lit his dynamite with his cigarette and I pulled the machine gun out from the forest. Dynamite and bullets flew at him and he just laughed. With one of his scythes he blocked the bullets and with the curved blade he cut the dynamite before it came near him. From somewhere behind me I saw an armored wolf, Neko, charge forward, remaining low to the ground. Ryohei and Yamamoto followed her. Soon I heard a gun shot followed by Tsuna speeding through after them.

Neko leaped up from the ground and toward Reaper, but he caught her with the blunt end of his scythe, she went limp after the end hit her the stomach, she just hung on the end of the scythe. He flung Neko back, straight into Gokudera. Neko's limp form slammed into with such a great force that Gokudera let go of his lit dynamite and several sticks rolled off towards me. I was too focused on distracting Reaper and not hitting the others that I hadn't seen the dynamite's fuses slowly shrinking, until they exploding just off to my left. The force of the blast threw me harshly to the left, several stray bullets from my gun skimmed Tsuna, but none made direct hits.

My left ear was ringing, my body was aching, everything was fuzzy and spinning. I was barely able to make out Yamamoto blocking a scythe with his sword, Ryohei dodging a curved blade, and Tsuna in the air dodging another curved blade. They weren't moving forward, they were being pushed further and further back. My world had become clear again and I was vaguely aware that I was bleeding or that I had several large splinters. I cast a worried glance at Gokudera, only to see him carefully pushing an unconscious Neko off of him. We shared a glance then nodded.

Drawing my magnums I rushed forward, several sticks of dynamite whizzed past me, exploding in front of me providing a cloud of debris for me to hide in. I rushed forward, quickly took aim and fired two consecutive shots at the armor on his right shoulder. One bullet was blocked by a scythe while the other hit the armor with a clank and barely left a dent. I felt a surge of despair and the urge to run away again. I fought that urge away and continued to dodge while firing. Slowly, we began inching forward. Yamamoto had gotten close and his sword had skimmed Reapers arm, but he was caught with a scythe and thrown back into the trees. We couldn't see him any more and that's what worried me.

We weren't doing good. Yamamoto hadn't come out of the forest yet, I hope he's only unconscious, Ryohei had been caught with a curved blade and now had a rather painful looking cut on his arm, Tsuna had been hit in the gut with the back of the scythe, Gokudera hade been caught with a curved blade and dragged forward about ten feet before he could get free, Neko had been trying to stand back up, but couldn't quite manage it, and I was caught with the sharp end of the scythe and was quickly losing feeling in my left arm. We were all tired and sore, now you'd think we'd have made some progress, but we hadn't. The armor had a few dents and scratches, but it was no where near coming off. I had an idea, but it'll have to be done perfectly. I ran back to Gokudera and motioned for everyone to follow and they did. Reaper stood and watched, laughing. I guess he was going to let us talk without interruption, he thought us that weak.

"Gokudera, throw the organics bomb. It takes ten seconds to go off, so hold it for seven then throw it. Tsuna and I will go back to fighting him, while Ryohei you go get Yamamoto. Once get to him turn the bomb on then count to seven. We'll count with you and once we hit seven we'll run twenty feet away. Everyone understand?" They all nodded.

Tsuna and I charged Reaper again, while Ryohei ran into the forest to find Yamamoto. Seven seconds came quickly and Tsuna and I were running away from Reaper as we watched the bomb fly towards him. He starred at it shocked before he smirked and hit the bomb back towards us. It exploded in the sky, a purple gas began to extending toward us. Tsuna grabbed Gokudera and Neko, intending to fly then out of there, but a hook caught Tsuna and began pulling them towards the cloud of gas. The gas was falling to the ground and the grass was turning black and falling to pieces, the trees withered before turning ash. Ryohei and Yamamoto were out of the distance, but Tsuna, Gokudera and Neko were being pulled straight into the cloud.

I began firing at the chain attached to the hook. I couldn't hit it at this distance, so I moved closer and closer and closer until finally I hit the chain and it snapped, but it was then that I realized how close to the gas I had gotten.

Some stray gas particles were dancing across the skin of my left arm.

With a loud shriek, I moved back clutching my arm. The flesh around my wrist turned black, then the black began to spread up my arm in a vein like form. They moved slowly, but there was no pain just a frightening uncomfortable feeling. I knew only one way to stop the poison from spreading, but I wasn't strong enough to do it. The only way I'd know to stop such a poison was to remove the infected area. If I couldn't figure something out I would have to cut off my arm, to keep the poison from killing me.

Ya know the feeling you get when an area like your foot goes numb, it's not painful, but it's so uncomfortable that it frightens you? A feeling like that area is no longer part of your body. That's what I was feeling and it was slowly spreading. This feeling was maddening. I hit the ground in a sort of trance. I wasn't unconscious, I was just out of it. Everyone came to were I was laying. Yamamoto was awake, but he was cut and bruised. Neko could barely stand. Ryohei and Tsuna had several cuts and bruises. Gokudera was limping slightly from when the blade caught and dragged him by the leg. Neko crawled on her belly till she was next to me and began licking my face. Ryohei stood off to my side supporting Yamamoto somewhat. Gokudera was next to Tsuna and Reborn had just landed next to slowly blackening arm.

"Reborn, Is there anything we can do?" Silly Tsuna weren't you listening when I explained this bomb.

"The only way is to remove the infected area, but anything organic that touches the infected area will become infected as well. That's why the poison is spreading instead of staying stationary." Don't look so gloomy everyone, you'll make me sad too.

"Go back to fighting. I can use my sun flames to hold off the poison till we figure out what to do." My hand lit with flames as I placed at my shoulder. The poison hadn't gotten there yet. They all returned to the fight except Neko, who laid on her belly and stared at me with eyes that asked me why I would lie.

"You lied to them."

"Not entirely, Reborn. My sun flames will keep it from progressing past my shoulder for now, but the only sure way to fix this is to remove my arm, like you said." His fedora covered his face as he frowned down at me. I forced myself into a sitting position. "You said that if I touch anything organic with my infected arm that will become infected as well, right?" Reborn looked at me a slight smile working onto his face.

"In theory, it should."

"I might just test that theory for you." I watched Yamamoto, Ryohei, Tsuna and Gokudera get thrown around by Reaper, but what I saw was a new determination on their faces. They wanted to get this done quickly so that they could get me help. How sweet.

They had made progress. His armor had begun to crack and several portion had started to fall off, he had also lost the large curved blades.

I was getting tired though. I didn't know how much longer I could pump out this much of my flames. The boys were tired as well, it was easy to see. Ryohei, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were all thrown back with one attack. Tsuna's flame disappeared from his forehead, Yamamoto's sword returned to being a baseball bat, and Ryohei looked like he could stand any longer.

They all tried to get up, but that wasn't working and Reaper was slowly advancing on Tsuna.

"I'll kill you first, then those three, then everyone you've ever met. I won't have to bother with _Bell_ since that poison will reduce her whole body to ashes seconds after she stops fighting it." He let out a loud laugh as his foot slammed into Tsuna's stomach and sent back, closer to were I was. Everyone watched in horror. Gokudera got and tried to attack only to be knocked back several feet.

"How does it feel Tsuna? Knowing that everyone's going to die?" He laughed again, throwing Tsuna father away from the others and closer towards me. He hit the ground with a harsh thud and I could hear a bone snap as Tsuna let out a yell and clutched his arm. "Though those people's suffering won't amount to _Bell's_. Oh once she stops fighting the Poison, it'll spread through her entire body in seconds, but it'll take at least an hour before it kills her. And after all she gave up to help you, you can't even manage to save yourself or your friends." I was sweating and panting now. Some part of me believed that this would be my end and had come to accept it, but this over whelming part was refusing to let this be the end, though If I died I can't say I wouldn't be happy. I finally I had my sisters forgiveness and I had friends. What more could I want?

I just hope that Tsuna finds a way to win.

With that last thought my eyes closed. I could feel my flames growing weaker and weaker, and the poison starting to inch into my shoulder. If I fell asleep, I wouldn't feel the pain of the poison turning my body to ash.


	8. Friday To Obtain the impossible End

Chapter eight. What will happen? Will Tsuna and the others win? Will Mirrabell survive? Why am I asking questions? Oh and Just so you know. I love Taking my OC's limbs off. I think having a robotic arm is cool, I know it's not original or anything, but I just love them, plus it makes her seem tougher. Lol.

~~~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~~~

Reborn looked around, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei were trying to get up, Tsuna was on the ground clutching a broken arm, and Mirrabell's sun flames were shrinking rapidly.

Something was touching my infected arm. It was rough and wet. I slowly opened my eyes to find Neko lapping away at the open cut on my arm that had begun oozing a blackened slug that was once my blood.

"Stop, You stupid Mutt!" I kicked at her and she moved back, but it was too late. Black streams had shot out from her mouth. She grinned at me before turning and leaping onto Reapers back. There she sank her fangs into his shoulder. The black slug oozed out of her mouth and onto his flesh, small black veins began sprouting from the bite marks. With a yell, Reaper made a grab for her, but she jumped off and went after his leg instead. That one didn't make it though. He saw what she was going to do and gave her a swift kick to the side, she went flying back past all of us and into a tree. The tree shattered.

"I'm disappointed. That mutt has more fight then the rest off you." He laughed , but I barely notice I was starring at Neko, She wasn't moving and her tail had just turned to ash. The poison had spread through out her entire body and there was no hope in stopping it now. I know this is stupid to say and only someone who has a pet could understand, but she had been my closest friend. She was the only person that hadn't shunned me when I messed up and now, I was going to lose her. I looked back at Reaper to see him take a blade and carve the infected flesh from his body. None of us could believe he had done that. I felt sick. Neko had just gotten herself killed for nothing. Reaper was beating on Tsuna and Gokudera since he had moved to protect Tsuna.

It wouldn't be long before the others died. When that happened, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-pin, and Futa would be in danger. I couldn't let a bunch of kids get killed for nothing. I forced myself to stand. Digging through the belt around my waist I pulled out three of the newly developed bombs I'd stolen. I had to struggle with my blackened and falling apart arm to activate all three, then I used my good arm and threw them as accurately at Reaper as I could. I moved my hand back over my shoulder, the black veins now reached to my armpit.

While the bombs were in mid air, Reaper turned and prepared to knock them back, but little hook like legs extended and they latched securely onto the first thing they hit. One on his scythe, one on the metal plate on his shoulder, and the last on his arm. The bombs exploded, his scythe shattered, his arm was blown to pieces up to about his shoulder, and the metal tore open and snapped. Something was wrong though, he didn't look like he was in pain, he just looked pissed and he was coming toward me.

"Mirrabell Run!" Tsuna had shouted as Gokudera threw dynamite at Reaper. He easily knocked them back. The blast sent him and Tsuna rolling more towards Yamamoto and Ryohei. They were still trying to protect me. How stupid.

"You just had to piss me off." He was advancing quickly. I was useless. I couldn't run very fast since I had to worry about the poison in my arm spreading. I couldn't draw my gun for the same reason. That was it, my arm couldn't be saved in fact the blackened flesh had begun to rack anyway, my solution was to remove my arm.

As quickly as I could I moved to an area were a fire had started, via Gokudera's dynamite, and sat down. I pulled the large knife I had strapped to my leg out and held it in the flames.

"Mirrabell wait! You don't have to do that."

"Sorry, Tsuna, but my arm's already started to decay,. This is the only thing I can do for it." With that I buried the knife into my armpit and forced it up as hard as I could. The knife which had been glowing red from the fire, slide through non poisoned flesh of my shoulder. It was sealing the wound shut as I forced the blade up. When the knife hit the bone I had to push harder, but it went through. The blackened arm hit the ground with a thud and laid there, the black slug oozing out as it slowly turned into just a pile of slug. I tore clothe from my shirt and wrapped it over the patch of burnt flesh were my arm used to be. Tears streamed down my face, I panted heavily, my vision had gone slightly blurry, but I forced myself to stand again and draw my magnum.

"I didn't think you'd actually do that." He was laughing. Laughing the same way he was when he took out my right eye. I took aim and fired.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

All of the bullets in that cartridge and they embedded into his skin. I missed my target though. I was aiming for his head, but I got his gut, chest, thigh, left shoulder, and right arm. I placed a new cartridge in my mouth, pulled my magnum from my belt, I had tucked it there when I got the new cartridge, placed the new cartridge in, and finally placed my last full cartridge in my mouth.

We both ran at each other. I dodge a punch and threw a kick, he dodged my kick and I followed his move and fired at were he would be. The bullet hit his side, taking a large chunk of flesh with it. He hit the ground, finally. I fired the four remaining bullets in that cartridge into him. None hitting vital spots. After everything he had done I don't think I could kill him and knew that, just by the way he grinned up at me I could tell.

The pain had become too much for me, as I backed away from him, I tripped and fell. Landing on my back, I stayed there, my eyes closing and a painless sleep taking over me. The last thing I remember seeing was Reaper laughing and standing up.

I fazed in and out of consciousness, but I could hear what was going on pretty well. I heard someone call the Vendicare. I heard someone calling my name. I heard chains and someone being dragged away. I felt myself get lifted and carried for a while before I was placed down on a soft bed. Needles were stuck into me and a heart monitor was going off. Currents were closed and I heard a familiar voice.

"Can't stay in one piece, can you, Mirrabell?" I snorted, of course they called my mechanic. "Well, I guess I'll get started on making you a new arm. Don't expect it look a real arm, but I should do a good enough job. It'll hurt like shit as usual though." I opened my eyes just barely to see the messy brown hair of Jared, the crazy guy obsessed with cyborgs. He had become practically my worshipper when I said he could design robotic parts to replace the ones I lost.

"Go to hell, Jack ass." I croaked, damn my voice sounded bad. We laughed, well he laughed I went into a fit of coughs that would make a chain smoker jealous. I wanted to ask how everyone was doing, but my throat hurt so much that I don't think I could.

"They're fine. Once you get better, I think they would appreciate it if you used your sun flames to hell he majority of their injuries." Mother fucking telepathic babies, always popping up out of nowhere and giving me heart attacks.

"Could you be a little noisy coming in here. I am after all still in the hospital."

"I'm a hitman. I have to be quite."

"Well, I'm not your target neither is Jared so you don't have to be quiet."

"How do you know?" I think I wet myself. When a baby in a suit carrying a gun implies that you might be his target, you would piss your pants too.

"What happened to Reaper?"

"The Vendicare came and got him. So no he's not dead."

"Eh. Vendicare is good enough." Reborn smirked and turned to Jared.

"Jared."

"H-how do you know my name?" Jared looked scarred, I would be too.

"It's my job. Now would you like to join Tsuna's family?"

"I-I can't. I'm still a member of the Sangue family."

"Mirrabell was too, now she's a member of Tsuna's family." I smiled and nodded my head, Jared stared. He was frightened still.

"I don't know. I'd have to find somewhere to live and then figure out the entire town."

"You can live with, I have a two bedroom apartment." He gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but only so that I can handy to fix her robotics when she breaks them." Reborn smirked, I grinned. I couldn't wait to tell the others. "Oh Bell. I'm sorry about Neko." That's right. I had forgotten that she was nothing but a pile of ashes now.

"It's fine, but when everyone gets all better we have to have a funeral for her."

"Okay, Bell, whatever you want." In a couple of hours I was healed up, except for the lack of an arm, and headed off to heal the others. They were all unconscious and rather bruised. I started with Tsuna. My sun flames danced and glittered as they sealed his wounds, fixed his broken arm and made bruises disappear. It was the same for the others. I sat down in a chair by the window, waiting for them to wake up. I could never be the sun guardian for another family, but I definitely was going to help train and protect this family.


	9. Hip Hip Hurray For Dino!

I'm going to do the Varia arc, now. I just couldn't resist. I will be watching one episode then doing a chapter on it, maybe two episodes depending on what's in that episode. Anyway AWAY WE GO!

~~~~~~Story Start~~~~

Something was still coming, I could feel it. I could feel only storm after storm coming for Tsuna and his family. I would be here to help them though, I would give my life any day for my new family. My thoughts were cut short, I could feel innocent eyes starring at me.

"Oh you're awake, Boss-chan? How are you feeling?" Turning from the window I threw him a bright smile. I was thinking he would be surprised by the honorifics, but his eyes only looked from were my missing arm to the floor. Did he think it was his fault?

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what, Boss-chan?" He did think it was his fault. It was like I was starring at the boy version of Violet.

"Because of me you lost your arm and you lost Neko. I'm sorry." Rising from my seat at the window, I work my way to him and sat at the foot of his bed,.

"It's an arm, Tsuna. Jared's building me a robotic one as we speak. Neko was getting old and she'd always wanted to die valiantly. Besides from the way I see it, This is my second chance and I'll give up everything to get it right this time." I ruffled his hair with my right hand, still smiling.

A few more days were spent goofing off, relaxing, not so much in Tsuna's case, and becoming closer to each other, but I could feel the first of several harsh storms approaching quickly. But enough of that, it was time to go to school.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna and I were walking happily talking about Tsuna's dads return. I, seriously, was shocked. I mean the hell? I stalked this kid three weeks before I made my appearance and I'd never even caught wind of him having a father. Some assassin I am. I couldn't even find out if my targets dad was alive. While I mopped, Gokudera went on about right hand man this and right hand man that, blah blah blah bull shit.

"Once he returns, I, the Tenth's right-hand man, must be the first to greet him!" Dear God ya' freak.

"No, That's fine. You don't have to do it for that irresponsible guy." Tsuna, that's not how you get him to shut up.

"Gokudera, I know you want Tsuna's father's blessing before you propose, but what you're doing is just weird." And Cue glaring, the kind were those little sparks shoot through the air between the peoples eyes and the background goes all dark and weird. Yamamoto's laughter ruined the moment though.

"What do you mean ,'irresponsible'?" I turned from glaring at the Gay boy to looking curiously at Tsuna.

"The things he says and does have always been insane. When I was little, he was rarely home. Once I asked him what he did for a living." Cue that weird little flash back thing and what everyone imagines dad to look and talk like "_ I fly all around the world and manage traffic at construction sites._"

"All around the world?" Hurray Gokudera you can hear, dumbass.

"That's pretty wild." Yes, Yamamoto it is. Now we get to hear Tsuna get sad. At least you have an actual dad. At least he cares enough to send money to support you, at least he hasn't cost you some of the most important things in your life.

"Hey! Want to go hang out somewhere?" Sweet Jesus, Yamamoto, you are a genius. So we all head out to hang out. In case you're wondering, No I don't have a robotic arm yet, so I'm running around with one arm still. You can't imagine the looks people are giving me. You also can't imagine how much of my balance I've lost. I swear I've randomly fallen to the side at least a hundred times.

Well, I was having a great time. Lambo's eyeball torpedo's was the best though. I nearly died when I saw him with a bra on his face. Tsuna should calm down. Lambo's just a kid and he doesn't know any better, though it probably doesn't help that I was encouraging him the whole time. The arcade was fun, not really. I kept challenging Gokudera, but well have you ever played an arcade game with just one hand? It's hard very hard. I kept losing or getting frustrated to the point that I nearly pulled out a magnum and shot the damn thing. The photo booth was fun though, first time I was ever in one. I made a face or glared at Gokudera from the other side of Tsuna, Haru and Kyoko made faces with me, I hugged Lambo and Reborn and I-pin and Futa. Yeah photo booths were fun, very fun.

Though the fun couldn't last, booms were sounding and smoke was floating up. We headed to were Tsuna, Kyoko and the kids were only to see a boy sitting on Tsuna. I can't help it, but the first thought I had was something along the lines of that boy is cute. Heh, what he is! Well, anyway, I didn't know who he was but I sure as hell knew who was screaming VOIII at the top of his lungs. Yeah, I could never forget my encounter with him and the rest of those idiots. Though that didn't make any of them less hott. Except for Levi, he was just ugly and Lussaria cause he was gay. Well while I was thinking he had kept yelling something about trash. If he decided to fight, I wouldn't be much help. I am still down one arm here. Well, he did attack, so I got in front of Kyoko, Haru and the kids. I could protect them somewhat.

"The Women and children are going to evacuate." Reborn said to Kyoko and Haru before turning to me. " You've met him before, Mirrabell."

"Yeah once." What was he getting at?

"You can do as you please, but don't get hurt, your body can't handle too much more damage." I nodded before helping Haru, Kyoko and the kids get out. I helped a few strangers as well, but I came back just in time to see Yamamoto and Gokudera about to take on Squalo.

"Please Do Not! That is not a person you can handle." That boy from before.

"He's right. That guy's out of your league." I hope they don't do anything stupid. Too late. He was fast and Yamamoto and Gokudera were already down. As Squalo was about to finish them off, the guy from before blocked his sword from hitting Gokudera while I went to check on Yamamoto. The boy fighting Squalo didn't last long either, he went down too. He was gunna go after Tsuna next, but with my lack of an arm I had horrible balance, so any kicks I throw would be messy. Oh shit Tsuna was in his boxers again. I think I've become immune to that sight now. But he was getting the shit knocked out of him. Tsuna was rather worthless at points wasn't he. Squalo was standing in front of him and that other boy now, he wanted the box that Tsuna had. If he wanted it then I'll assume it was important. I moved quickly and quietly to them. Once there I aimed a wobbly kick at Squalo. He easily blocked it with his sword.

"Voii. It's you again." He didn't look to surprised.

"You haven't changed much. Your hair got longer since last time." I pushed off, but couldn't land quite right. Several more blocked kicks later, he sent one good blow to my left side and I was down. He hit were my arm used to be, the wound was still sore and now a white hot pain tore from that spot. With a strangled yell, I hit the ground clutching at the remnants of my shoulder.

"With out your other arm you're nothing more then trash." He turned from me and went back to Tsuna and the other boy. I tried to pay attention but I was in pure agony. It hurt nearly as much as when I first got it.

"You haven't changed much, Superbi Squalo." We all know who that is. Hip Hip Hooray For Dino! I had managed to look up from the ground. I can't say that I've ever really been happier to see this dumb cults.


	10. The Seven deemed worthy

Wohoooo! Chapter ten. It's gunna take me longer to update now because I'm trying to follow the story line of the episodes, so that means I gotta rewatch those episodes again, but anyway this is still rather fun. Oh and I know everyone does this, but I making eight Vongola rings, cause well yeah. Just go with it please.

~~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~

It's always good when Dino comes to the rescue. If he has his men that is. I'm just kinda laying here in pure agony so I don't really know what went down. The only thing I could actually make out was Squalo screaming VOIII. God he's so annoying, hott, but annoying. Oh now I can hear Tsuna freaking out over a Vongola Trying to kill him. Really, Tsuna, you're going to freak out about that. Does he honestly think everyone in a mafia family is all lovey dovey to each other. For God sakes boy, it's the mafia, get used to random people trying to kill you. Oh, hey the pain died down some so I stood, with the help of Dino's men and wobbled over to Gokudera and Yamamoto. I would've hugged them, but the lack of an arm makes hugs awkward.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Mirrabell!" I couldn't stop my eye from twitching as Tsuna came running to us in nothing, but his boxers. I might be used to it, but it's still just plain old weird.

"Tenth, You're safe!" That was rather obvious Gokudera. Sorry, that's mean. After all this is Gokudera's future wife we're talking about.

"Are you alright?" Another eye twitch. Please Tsuna, put pants on!

"I'm sorry. I'll defeat him the next time I see him."

"Maybe he's still in the area." I couldn't help laughing at them. You just got your ass kicked and you wanna go hunt the guy that did it down? I'm sorry I don't share their enthusiasm.

"You two can go home." Sounds like a good idea. I really could pass out right now. "You must have realized it from the last fight. At your current combat strength, you'll just be in the way." That was a little harsh.

"Reborn! What are you saying?"

"He's right ,Tsuna. All of us are far below his level. We don't stand a chance against him right now." It was true. The last time I fought him, I barely got away alive and I had my arm that time.

"Let's go Tsuna." Reborn dragging Tsuna away, I'll admit, was rather funny looking.

"I'm going home." I turned and left. What else was I supposed to do? I'm not a motivational speaker, I'm not able to tell them something to cheer them up. Well, anyway the walk home was rather long and annoying. I was counting how many people turned and stared at me. Let's just say that it was pretty much everyone that saw me.

"Jared, I'm home!" I shouted as I kicked the door open. No response, so I began searching the rooms. Not in the Kitchen. Not in the Living room. Better not be in my room. Not in the bathroom. Yes, I'm the type of person who will just barge into the bathroom when someone is in there. That only leaves his room. So I carefully push open the door and there he is with two other people.

"Ohiyo, Jared." Jared stopped talking and him and his two friends looked up at me.

"Yo, Bell. This is Spanner and Shoichi. They go to the same school as me. Guys this is Mirrabell."

"Hi. Jared when did you start going to school?"

"Since I moved in. Do you ever pay attention?"

"Uh no. Anyway, I'm going to go get dinner. Do want anything?"

"Can't you just order take out?"

"Fine, but you're paying for your friends." I walked into the living room, grabbed the phone and threw it straight to Jared, who like Tsuna, can't catch worth shit. So it beamed him in the stomach. I peeked back into his room.

"You know what to order for me." He nodded.

"Nothing with red meat or fish."

"Yup. Well, I'm tired so wake me when the food gets here. Night!" Spanner and Shoichi nodded to me while Jared finished ordering the food.

"So, Jared, is she you're sister?"

"No, Spanner. She's more like a very close friend."

"Hm. Then she's who you're building the robotic arm for." Shoichi looked up from his work. Spanner smirked at Jared. It was one of those you're-doing-it-because-you're-in-love-with-that-person kinda smirk.

"Y-yeah, but it's just because we're really good friends, that's all." They might not believe that one.

The food came and we all ate. I joined Jared, Spanner, and Shoichi in Jared's room. I have to say that Jared did have a good choice in friends. I'd have to tell him what happened today later. When it was about eight thirty I left and went to bed. I had school tomorrow and I needed all of my strength to get through the day.

That morning I made my way to the hospital. I was playing with the ring I'd found in my mailbox. It was a Vongola ring alright, but why the hell would it be at my place? That was just stupid. I don't think I could be a guardian again, after the first time.

"Yo, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Boss-chan!" I moved carefully through the door and beside Tsuna. Yamamoto and Gokudera had out rings like the one I got.

"Oh? You guys got one of those too?" I held up mine with a smile.

"Those rings can't be. . ." God Tsuna calm the fuck down.

"Do you know what this is, Tsuna?" Yamamoto weren't you listening yesterday?

"It's dangerous." Everything is technically dangerous, Tsuna. "They'll come after us if we have them!" And Tsuna pulled out his ring, half ring, whatever.

"I see." No you don't Yamamoto.

"So you have one too!" Those sparkles in Gokudera's eyes really frighten me. No, like seriously frighten me.

"But why did they go to you three?"

"Because they were also chosen." We turned to stare at Dino.

"I wonder who else got one?" I really did.

"There are eight Vongola rings. They only have meaning when eight family members hold them." For a baby, Reborn knows a shit load.

"Eight family members?" Why does everyone repeat what people say? I mean really, it's kinda annoying.

"The seven other rings have been delivered to people who are worthy of protecting the next Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The three of us got those funny spark things behind us. Like a sudden burst of color while everything else is black followed by a determined look. I didn't get that, I got a confused look and just stared.

"Then I got this by accident." I said holding the ring out to Reborn. " I can't be worthy of protecting Tsuna."

"Hm. No mistake was made. You got that half ring because you have been deemed worthy." I still doubt it, but what could I do. You can't argue with Reborn because he will always win.


	11. Long Time No see Daughter Dear

Okay so just a warning. Mirrabell's dying will flames are going to be a rather unexpected color. That's because the colors make a rainbow, and I mean white, gray or any other colors like that just don't go in a rainbow. Seriously they don't. Am I the only one that gets slightly annoyed when an oc has white flames? I just might be, but oh well. Besides half the colors for the flames don't remind me of what they stand for.

I'm not going to be going through the majority of the days spent training. I'll just cover the important parts and talk about some of Mirrabell's training, then jump into the ring battles. Sound good?

~~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~~

"That ring is proof that you are a successor to Vongola." And here comes the argument over it.

"Don't make my choices for me. Besides why did you drag everyone else into this dangerous situation?" Dear god Tsuna.

"I'm so honored and happy. I'm ready for this. Let's do our best, Tenth!" Tsuna stood mouth agape.

"Am I the only one who is seriously bothered by the way Gokudera acts?" Gokudera kinda glared at me a little but he was still oh so happy that it wasn't much of a glare.

"Gokudera's ring is the ring of storm. Yamamoto's is the ring of rain. Mirrabell's is the ring of Moon." Moon he says? But I use sun flames. . . .I give up. Logic apparently doesn't work here anymore. From sun to moon. I fell like I got demoted.

"What's with the storm and rain parts? This isn't a weather report." I face palmed. What an idiot.

"The first Vongola family had a variety of unique members. Their traits helped shape the rings. The first boss was said to be like the sky, colorful and engulfing everything, open to all things. So his ring was the ring of sky. And the other rings were named after various types of weather that color the sky. The merciful shower that washes all away, the ring of rain. The turbulent gale that fiercely blows, the ring of storm. The drifting cloud that is never trapped by anyone and walks it's own path, the ring of cloud. The illusion that prohibits knowledge of it's true nature, the ring of mist. The orb of fire that brightens the great sky, the ring of sun. The thunderbolt that strikes a zealous blow, the ring of thunder. The light that shines brightest in the dark, the ring of moon. But with the rings you have right now-"

"Stop! Stop!" God damn it Tsuna. I was actually very interested in what he has to say.

"What is it?" Ignore him Reborn and just finish explaining.

"Look, I just don't want mine! Right guys?" Tsuna looked panicked, like usual as he looked over at the rest of us.

"Sorry, I play baseball so I can't wear rings. I don't really understand all this." I figured he wouldn't, not to be mean.

"Right, he means it's big trouble to hold onto these. That long haired guy from yesterday is gunna come after us." You so shouldn't have said that, Tsuna. Now they have determined looks. Am I really the only one here who doesn't really care much about this? I take their expressions as a yes.

"He's coming?" AGAIN WITH THE REPEATING! Stop it you friggin parrot.

"Yeah. Dangerous, isn't it? Within ten days if things go badly!" Just stop talking Tsuna.

"Ten days, huh?" Okay, I have accepted the fact that Yamamoto seems to need to repeat interesting information.

"What's the matter?" Sorry, Tsuna, but now they are so going to keep those rings.

"This is mine, right? I'll hang onto it. I don't thin I can stick with being the loser." Told you. I couldn't help the smile that inched onto my face.

"Ya-yamamoto!" Poor, Tsuna.

"In ten days, I'll be reborn as a man who won't put this ring to shame." I slipped the half ring onto the chain that held the vile from when I was Violet's guardian. This was no easy task mind you, I actually got Reborn's help for this. Then I pulled out my phone and dialed Jared's number.

"Hey! Gokudera you too?" Tsuna turned to look at me.

"Ohiyo, Jared. I need you to build me that arm in five days. No, I have ten days, but I need to adjust to it before I fight with it. Skip school then, it's not like you need to go there anyway. Thank you, Jared." I snapped my phone shut and tucked it back in my bag, before turning to face Tsuna. "Sorry, Boss-chan, but since everyone else is in, I might as well join the party." I grinned like a fox as I took off running out of the hospital. I passed Ryohei on my down the street.

"Yo, Ryohei!" He slowed down some.

"Ohiyo, Mirrabell! Elder Pao Pao said he would re-train me!"

"Who's Elder Pao Pao?" I turned and ran after him. I couldn't help that I liked talking to this guy, he was fun. Ryohei turned grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind him.

"I'll show you!" I felt like my only remaining arm was gunna pop off. Once we got there, I was tired, and shaky. I heard them talking, by them I mean Ryohei, Tsuna, and Reborn, who was dressed oddly. Actually he kinda looked like he belonged on a short bus. I caught on to the conversation long enough to see Reborn's pacifier glow and to see Tsuna get kicked in the face by a baby with a seagull on his head. Colonello and Reborn began bashing their foreheads together.

"I can only take so much weirdness per hour." I turned and began to walk out.

"Oh, Mirrabell."

"Yes, Reborn?"

"I called someone to train you too."

"Really? Who?"

"You know her rather well." He was smirking, that couldn't be good. "She should be here any minute." With that the doors flew open, nearly hitting me, to reveal a woman who looked about late twenties early thirties. I wanted to cry when I saw her. She had Crimson red hair, dark almost black blue eyes, she had slightly tanned skin, stood at about 5'9 and with the shirt she was wearing you could see a thick black line going from the top of her right shoulder diagonally down till it was hidden by the shirt then reappearing at the bottom of her shirt before continuing to her left hip. That long black line was a scar, a scar made by the same thing that made the ones on my face.

"Yo, Long time no see, Daughter Dear." Tsuna looked shocked.

"She's your Mother!" Why the hell does Tsuna get so worked up over everything.

"No, Tsuna. They just look similar. There is no actual blood relation between the two." Thank you Reborn.

"Yeah, she's just the women that took me in after everything happened. People would refer to me as her daughter so It's just a joke between us." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well, come on, Daughter, we have training to do and I have a connecter joint to place in your shoulder." She literally, dragged me away. I waved by to Tsuna and Ryohei, but I gave Reborn the middle finger. This women may have been my savior at some point, but she was still a barbaric, psychopathic, homicidal bitch. Her training did make you stronger, but the trauma you suffer may not be worth it.

So everyone separated and began training. Mirrabell's training didn't begin that night. That night the beginning procedure to install her robotic arm began. Wires had to be attached to her nerves and muscles. Flesh and bone had to be replaced by metal and wires. Mirrabell's tutor had taken her to a distant secluded area so that no one would call the police or ambulance when they heard screams. It was something like what they did in FMA for the automail. This was the first of three procedures before the arm could be attached. She planned to do them all in the first three days of training, then the next two days train her with out the arm and the last five days she would train with the arm.


	12. KICK THIS GAY GUY'S ASS, RYOHEI!

I drew a picture of current Mirrabell, metal arm and all. It's gunna be on my profile soon, so yeah, you should check it out. Reviews make me very happy and give me bursts of writing gusto. I really don't know who to pare Mirrabell with. I was thinking Ryohei, but he marries Hana ((which makes me very sad)), or Spanner, in TYL of course. Those are the two that I like the most, but my friend says she would look good with Squalo, Belphegor, or Hibari. I'm seriously if-ish on those last three. I think Spanner would work cause a cyborg and a robotics fanatic would look cute.

~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~

"We're heading back to Namimori!" Kirri, my tutor, hollered at me. I had just finished a ten mile run. The run took me half the day since I had twenty pounds of weight around each wrist, ankle, and my waist. I did have my new arm though, it's pretty cool, lacking most of the features Jared wanted to give it because of the rush, but still damn good.

"It hasn't been ten days yet!"

"I know, but the Varia are already here, so we're heading back."

"But I-"

"Shut Up and get ready to go!" She grabbed hold of the front of my shirt and threw me into the building we were staying in. "If you start running now, you might make it before the first battle, GOOD LUCK!" With that she took off in her car.

What.

The.

HELL!

RUN! She expects me to run back to Namimori! That is literally a hundred miles and I have no idea were I am! I'll kill her, I'll kill her. As my little rant continued, I headed in the direction she sped off in. But I noticed something, there on the trees were arrows, bright shiny arrows pointing all in the same direction. At the first arrow there was a note hanging beneath. I snatched it from the tree.

Dearest Daughter,

Did you think I was that mean?

I snorted at that. No, you're meaner. Remember when you threw me into a lack of very hungry piranhas so I'd learn how to swim? Yeah., I still have bite marks from that.

You're thinking of when I taught you how to swim, aren't you? Well, anyway, These arrows point out the quickest way to the ring battles. You are 102 miles from them, so run as fast as you can because that boyfriend of yours is the first to fight. Sasagawa Ryohei will be fighting Lussaria.

Good Luck. With love,

Your mother, Kirri.

P.s.

I approve of you and Ryohei. He's kinda stupid, but he seems nice all the same.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! And the hell does she mean by she approves of him? I'll tell her off later, but right now, I have to get to the ring fights and support my family." I looked around from a moment before sweat dropping. " I should really stop talking to myself." Staring down at my new reinforced steal arm, I crushed the note and took off at full speed. It was currently eight o'clock at night so I had three hours to get there.

My full speed was faster then it once was. I mean a lot faster. My new arm weighed about twenty pounds, but it felt like a feather, my whole body did! The metal arm moved smoothly, sure there was the occasional ripple of pain that would shoot from it, but I was after all still in the adapting stages.

You know how when you get overly excited about something and you end up jumping right into it with out having any idea what you're doing or how to do? Well, that's what having a sudden and drastic increase in your speed and strength can do. I got excited and shot off at my full speed, everything was whizzing by and it was all a blur. I was enjoying the wind and didn't even take time to consider the fact that I couldn't make anything out, but like usual I ignored it and figured that I would adjust soon enough.

Heh. Life likes to smack me around like it's bitch, you see. The reason I say that is because I tripped. Having tripped I was sent rolling and flipping down the path and right into a large solid oak tree. My shoulders, neck, and head were planted firmly into the ground, my arms were splayed around me, while the rest of me was imbibed in the poor tree. Slowly my lower body folded over my upper, leaving me laying face first on my tummy in the dirt.

Thank God Kirri went ahead and left me. I don't think I could deal with her having a field day with me over that. With a moan, a groan, and the cracking of several bones, I got up and took off running again, slower this time. I would take the time to adjust before I sped up. I don't want to kiss the ground anymore then I already did.

After my little intimate moment with the ground, I came to a fork in the road. Not really, it was just that there was two sets of arrows going in opposite directions. So, I took the one on the right, bad idea. The arrows slowly became scarcer and scarcer, until there weren't any at all. I was left running blindly through the forest, as 11 o'clock rapidly approached. I felt my heart breaking, I felt tears slide from my eye, I felt my determination die out completely.

So there I sat tears running silently, knees tucked into my chest and face buried in my arms on top of my knees. Who was I kidding? Me, ever be a guardian worth having, yeah right. It's as likely as Tsuna becoming a straight A student. It was ten o'clock now, how would I get there in an hour?

~The First Battle~

"Everyone!" Tsuna ran towards Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. Were was Mirrabell? He couldn't help but wonder. She's probably just running a little late.

"Tenth!" Gokudera was happy to see him, but he had expected Mirrabell to be following him.

"You came, Sawada." Ryohei too, slightly surprisingly, noticed that Mirrabell was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo!" Yamamoto wouldn't show it, but he was slightly worried. In the time that they had known each other he learned that Mirrabell was never late when it came to him and the others.

"Sorry for being late. Lambo started playing hide-and-seek." He had an uneasy feeling as to were she was, but Mirrabell was strong and loyal. She would show up eventually and she would be fine.

"How dare you trouble the tenth!" Gokudera was ignored.

"But there are some who aren't here yet." Yamamoto's stayed strong, though he was worried.

"That holder of the mist hasn't shown himself and Mirrabell's been gone since the day we got the rings." The sun misses the moon. Awww! Sorry, sorry. I had to say that.

"It's so quiet. Was Nami-middle the right place?"

"Are they not here yet?"

"They've been on standby for quite some time. After an official conference, the battle order for tonight's ring conflict has been decided. The first battle will be between the Guardians of sun."

Thus began the explanations. Ryohei would fight Lussaria in a big rig with blazing lights beating down on them.

~The Forest~

I was still lost beyond belief, but I had to cheer on my family. Once out of the forest, it would take half an hour to get to Nami-middle, but I would make it even if I only make it watch the end of the fight, I would still make it.

~The Ring Battle (Varia Side)~

"Ahhh. The moon guardian isn't here."

"Ushishishi. Maybe they don't have one."

"Hey Mammon. Do they have a moon guardian?"

"Yes."

"Is he cute? Oh I hope he's cute!"

"You'll know soon enough, they're heading here as we speak." Mammon smirked.

"Cheh! I can't wait!" The girl speaking, the Varia's moon guardian, looked to be about thirteen. She was short, about 4'9, with long golden hair pulled up cutely in a ponytail. She had innocent glistening pink eyes, and skin so pale she looked of a sickly beauty. She wore the Varia uniform except with a skirt and shorts, her boots were taller too and she practically was drowning in her coat.

The battle between Ryohei and Lussaria had begun and it looked like Ryohei just might not be able to win this fight, but it always starts like that right? The hero has a bad start but pulls out an ace and kicks ass in the end.

"Go Big Sis! Show that Stupid Boxer what real martial arts is!" The little girl hopped and waved her sleeve covered arms as she cheered. "If they're all as weak as him then there should be no problem. I mean look at their tenth wannabe! He's scarred stiff! Chehehehe!"

"Shut Up, You dumb Bitch!"

"Who the hell are you?" Everyone looked towards the new voice and saw, well it's really obvious, isn't it? Tsuna smiled, Gokudera made a tiny little smile, Yamamoto laughed, and Reborn smirked. Mirrabell flipped the little girl off and moved towards Tsuna.

"Mirrabell! I'm glad you're okay." She didn't look that okay though. Her clothes were ripped and dirty, her hair was an utter mess, and she had cuts and bruises on her skin.

"I always am, aren't I? Now how's Ryohei doing?" So Tsuna explained what little had happened, how Ryohei was dehydrated and couldn't see because of those lights. How he might not be able to use his hand anymore.

"I see." Mirrabell clenched her robotic fist. Tsuna looked over her arm, for some reason it seemed to suite her perfectly. "KICK THIS GAY GUYS ASS, RYOHEI!" She pumped her fist in the air and screamed.

"Mammon, who the hell is that filthy bitch?"

"Good grief Melody. I told you their moon guardian was coming, didn't I?"

"B-but she's a girl. I wanted to fight a cute guy!" Mammon looked, as far you can tell, annoyed. Melody was such a child.

"Though there have been few moon guardians, they have always been women."

"That's stupid. Why would one type of flame be particular to a single gender?"

"Good Grief. I'm going to start charging you for every question."

"JUST ANSWER IT DAMN IT!"

"Good grief. You're almost as loud as Squalo." With that Mammon moved to sitting on Gola Mosca's other hand, the one furthest from Melody. With a huff she glared daggers at Mirrabell, who continued to cheer for Ryohei.


	13. A musseled Mirrabell and Ryohei's Win

I'm giddy and sick, so that makes updating come faster. HURRAY! I have finally figured out how the pairing will work for Mirrabell! But I can't reveal much since it would spoil some of my plans for future chapters. Mwahahaha! Okay anyway On with the story. This chapter is long though and has taken a full 24 hours to type.

~~~~~Story Start~~~~~

I had to say that I was enjoying the sight of Ryohei with no shirt on. Would have been a lot better if he wasn't losing, but it's still a nice sight. Enough on that, though, Ryohei didn't look like he was in good shape. But wouldn't you know, Here Comes Colonello!

"Stand up, Kora!" I hate how he always Kora. I'm a foreigner, so I don't know what that means. When I look it up I get Hey or Maggot. I don't know which one it is so it annoys me.

"Voiii! That brat Colonello, one of the Arcobaleno." Brilliant deduction, Sherlock.

"Kyoko caught me and made me late, Kora." If you were closer I'd catch you too. He's just so cute and blonde.

"Were you playing with Kyoko again?"

"Neh! Colonello, Can I play with you after Ryohei wins?" I'd been gone since we got the rings, so I hadn't got to play with Reborn or Colonello. Speaking of which, I had swiped Reborn from Yamamoto's shoulder and was cuddling him. Reborn pulled on of the long side parts of my hair. I'll take that as a you're-playing-with-me-not-him gesture.

"It's time. Show him your real strength, Ryohei!" Colonello ignored me! Fine, I'll just shower Reborn in my overdo affection! If you haven't figured it out by now, I absolutely adore kids. I can't help it. They're just so cute and loving.

"No matter who says what at this point, it's useless. This boy is done for. I'll be taking him"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL, PERVERT! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF, IF YOU TRY AND TAKE MY RYOHEI!" I realized that I had said My Ryohei and kinda covered my mouth with my hand as a blush spread across my face. Reborn was smirking like a little deviant and it frightened me. I was begging what ever god existed to not let Ryohei catch on to what I had just said. I had to end my embarrassment quick because Ryohei was standing up.

"Master Colonello, I've been waiting for those words!"

"Big Brother got up!" Duh, Tsuna, we can see.

"But is he alright?"

"His sweat's evaporating."

"Between you and me, our bodies were sculpted differently. You won't hold out much longer under these burning lights. Hurry up and join my collection."

"PERVERTED RAPIST! I HOPE-" Leon had turned into a mussel sort of thing and Reborn slapped him over my mouth. He's lucky too. Everyone would have heard things that would put a pirate to shame.

"Ahh. Not only is their moon guardian an Ugly girl, but she's foul mouthed and loud. I'm losing interest in my fight now." I turned to that stupid little brat and flipped her off, again, while I continued to yell and shriek under the mussel.

"No, not yet!" Are you planning on later joining his collection, then? All eyes were back on the fight, though that little thing over there was sticking her tongue out at me. When we fight, I'm ripping her tongue out.

"Nothing good will come from standing up. Your punches won't work against me." Grr, I want to yell, but I can't. Meaney Reborn. I'm gunna shower Colonello in my affection now, or better yet Lambo.

"Yeah, it didn't work. My left didn't!" Everyone had that moment of realization, while I'm having that moment of it's moderately hard to breathe.

"Now that you mention it, he's only used his left hand since he saved Fuuta." I nodded as Reborn spoke.

"That's right. He hasn't used his right hand even once, kora."

"But why?" I rolled my eyes. Most of Tsuna's current family was rather oblivious.

"First, it's to let his cells rest and get them into their best condition. Second, it's because he is the Guardian of the sun!" I blinked a few times. I'll just pretend that last part makes sense.

"This right hand here is to reflect overwhelming odds!" I slightly understand a little better.

"That's perfect! That's hilarious!" Jack ass.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know how powerful the punch you've been storing up could be, but it's pointless if it doesn't connect." That guys laugh really pisses me off, but I couldn't talk or breathe properly so I gave him a look that says I'm yelling at you on the insides. I watched pissed as that guy landed another punch to Ryohei. It wasn't fair. He couldn't see, but I know he'll win. I have faith in this stupid boxer.

"Ah? What's he doing now? Can't he just lie down and die already?" I glared at her. I was going to beat her so badly that she'd be too ugly for the Varia to accept!

"He's building up the mood." Exactly what does that mean? Oh, Hey! The Varia has a baby too! I wanna go play with him! Reborn tugged my hair again. I took that as a sign meaning don't you dare. What a little attention you are, Reborn. Another tug on my hair.

"The moment you miss will be you're last." That guy had good foot work, very good, but he should really stop laughing.

"There! Maximum Cannon!" When Ryohei's fist hit Lussuria, I got so excited that I accidentally threw Reborn up in the air. I freaked and caught him mid air and started apologizing, but that was muffled by the mussel.

"That would have been bad if it was a direct hit." Melody laughed at me for getting excited, so I flipped her off again and she glared at me.

"No he was so close!"

"No. I did hit." I blinked then looked up.

"What?" I wanted to say look up, but the mussel and all, so I let Gokudera do it for me.

"Look up, Tenth!" Everyone else looked up. I shot a smug look at Melody who didn't look so happy any more.

"He couldn't have!" But he did, ya pervert.

"The lights!" You couldn't see it, but I had the biggest grin on my face as I watched Ryohei destroy the lights. What was it I said last chapter? The hero usually pulls an ace out of no where, or something like that.

" Now we can finally fight on even terms. Behold!" EAT THAT!

"He can see!" Thank you captain point out the obvious.

"That Turf-head. . ." Ryohei's hair does kinda look like a gray lawn, I guess.

"He was going for the lights from the start."

"MMFMHMPH MYPHOHI! MFHMPHMFHPMFMMF!" Translation: GOOOOO RYOHEI! KICK LUSSURIA'S ASS! I pumped my metal arm in the arm and did an in your face dance to Melody. I am behaving childishly, but she so deserved it. She hmphed and looked away.

"It doesn't matter if his eyes are opened or closed. I simply can't believe that the pressure form his punches broke the lights!" He sounded panicked.

"Lussuria. Take a good look at his body." I craned my neck to get a good look at this boy. I didn't see him when I met the rest of the Varia. I slide my one hand up, catching my bangs and allowing my robotic eye to look at him. I pressed several buttons on the side of it, before letting my bangs drop. Opening a small compartment on my arm caused a touch pad and a screen to glide out. I am now, as far as I know, the only living human being that functions as a super computer. Reborn glanced at my arm as I fiddled away at it, before smirking and returning to watching the fight.

"What? Sand? No, it's salt. Salt crystals!" I snapped the compartment shut and looked up. Yup, there they were. Falling around Ryohei and sticking to his body, making him shimmer like Edward Cullen, except all around better and more attractive like Jacob the werewolf.

"Salt?" Yes, Tsuna, salt like the stuff you season food with.

"Right. That was the trick which destroyed the lights." I'm questioning Reborns age at the moment. He's too smart for a baby.

"Oh, I see." No, no you don't because you're still wearing those stupid sunglasses and it's pretty dark right now. "The sweat from dehydration. Only the liquid in it evaporated from the heat. Just the salt remained. And you put that salt on your fists and shot it like a shotgun. Oh?" Now Melody threw me an in your face look. Is it me or does this seem like the beginning of a bizarre and violent friendship, like what Naruto and Sasuke have. Except were not ninjas and haven't known each other since we were kids and neither of us has some weird ass grudge on our brother and wish to revive our clan.

"It's too late, even if you figured it out!" And Ryohei did the one thing that you never should, he charged Lussuria. Who jumped and. . . Landed on Ryohei's head. My face blanched on that one. I see too many weird things now a days.

"Don't make me laugh too hard." Please don't Ryohei. I don't Know how much more of his gay laugh I can handle. "My abs are going to split even more." No one here cares about your gay abs. "What made me shiver was the force of your punches, because I thought you broke the lights with their pressure. The only one who has done something like that before, the one who unleashed punches shinning with light, was the original guardian of sun! But I can do such low level things as that." I tuned out about there and just watched. I already knew everything that gay guy was spouting, so no real point in listening to him. I was only here to watch and support not listen to Lussuria talk. Why were they talking anyway? It's kinda stupid. I mean if you're going to fight then fight, don't talk to your opponent and give him time to prepare an attack. God, for Varia he sure doesn't think.

Staring, Staring, Staring.

Getting bored. Getting Bored. Getting Bored.

Still having trouble breathing. Still having trouble breathing.

They were still talking. I don't get it. Why talk? Just fight and some one win already. I'm tired as hell and would like to sleep before the next fight happens. I'm getting a little light headed from this mussel too. Maybe I should get Reborn to take it off before I pass out. I focused back on the fight when I heard Ryohei yell. He hit that steel plate again. He was holding his arm and was Lussuria swinging his hips? That's just disturbing, not as bad as when I first saw Tsuna in his boxers, but still it's up there.

Tsuna began to panic. It was understandable. I doubt he'd ever been in a fight were he or some one else in his family couldn't interfere. I squeezed Reborn lightly before tapping the mussel shaped Leon. He looked up at me, smirked, then looked back at the fight. That was just rude.

"If I take it off, you'll just start cursing again." I gave him a so look. "Lady's shouldn't use the words you do." Jerk. I should just drop him and I did, but sadly he landed on his feet before hopping onto Yamamoto's shoulder. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest, staring intently at the ring. I had no doubts that Ryohei would win so I was far from panicking like Tsuna.

"Big Brother!" I jumped. What can I say, I wasn't expecting Kyoko, Hana, I-pin and Tsuna's dad to appear out of nowhere. I waved wildly at Kyoko and I-pin. I laughed silently when I heard that they were looking for Colonello. I thought it was funny, might not have been, but I thought it was. When Kyoko ran to the side of the ring and began talking to Ryohei, I couldn't help but remember all the times Violet and I had been in their positions.

"Are you this little boy's little sister?" I snapped my head up and glared at Lussuria. If Kyoko started crying, I'd start killing people. "You came at a good time. Your brother is about to lose to me, and I'm about to deliver the finishing blow." I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. That bastard.

"Stop, Big Brother! You promised me that you wouldn't fight!" My face blanched at that. Oh dear. Clueless just like her brother.

"Yeah, when those delinquents in middle school split my forehead in elementary school, I did promise to stop fighting. But I also said this: I'm still a man! There may come a time when I have to fight. If it's going to make you cry, I Won't Lose Again!" I was smiling, you couldn't see it, but I was. It's amazing how older siblings get stronger when their younger siblings are hurting. I never understood that and probably never will, but it amazed me. Thinking back, I can remember all the times when someone talking about Violet in a bad way would send me over the edge. I never lost a fight when I was fighting for her. So you can understand, why I'm smiling. Ryohei was getting up and it was cause of his sister.

Am I the only one seeing this? Ryohei is all glowing and stuff. It's a little weird, but kinda cool. I hope I glow in my fight. That'd make me feel like a super hero. Well, anyway, off from the shiny Ryohei topic and back to the fight. Lussuria had moved to attack and so had Ryohei.

"This is the real Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei's fist collided with Lussuria's knee armor and it was all sparkly and I was all mesmerized. I started cheering when the plate on Lussuria's knee shattered. I made it a point to look at Melody while doing my go Ryohei dance. She looked pissed and worried.

"The battles over. Lussuria no longer has a way to stop that punch." Melody looked at Mammon.

"That pervert makes me laugh." I nodded at the pervert part. Freak wanted to take my Ryohei and add him to his collection.

"SHUT UP BEL! How the hell do you even know what's going on! You can't possible see with that stupid hair of yours, you Prince Wannabe!" I watched. I now felt a little bad for her. She cared about Lussuria, good thing for her none of us go for the kill.

"What did you call me, peasant?" He drew a knife. Were they really going to fight? I ignored them and looked back at Ryohei.

"I saw your right fist shine, Kora. Good work, Ryohei." I did a little happy dance, just because I was happy. "Now, let's go home, Kyoko." I wanted to come too! I wanna play with Colonello.

"Colonello!" I waved my arm in a gesture that I hoped looked like I was asking if I could go to. It probably didn't, but yeah. Colonello flew off dragging Kyoko with him. I'll take that as a they didn't quiet understand my hand motions.

"That was a good fight, full of tension. Now, hand over the Ring." Hehe Ryohei kicks ass.

"No, no! I'm Varia! I'll win even with one leg. It'll be easy!" I frowned. He should stop before he gets hurt further, but with Xanxus as their leader I don't know if quieting would be wise.

"What tenacity." No Tsuna. It's more like fear.

"That's not it." Ya' know Reborn, I could do some explaining if you'd take this damn mussel off of me.

"It isn't?" I'm serious Reborn. It's getting harder to breathe.

"Let's go! Let's continue!" Poor Lussuria.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ryohei doesn't catch on very quickly, does he?

"Hurry!" Lussuria took a blow to the back and was down. One guess as to who hit him. Melody looked sad, but she said nothing. She just stood there, eyes down cast. Some part of me felt that she didn't like the Varia very much. It was a pang of sympathy that would interfere with my fight against her.

"You pull it off when necessary. As expected of the Bosses assistant, Gola Mosca." Melody had turned slightly, still not looking at the ring or the others.

"He shot. . ."

"What's going on?" Isn't it obvious, Yamamoto? Weaklings must die.

"'Kill the weak' That is one of the reasons why Varia is one of the most powerful organizations. Lussuria panicked because he was afraid of that." They all laughed, except Melody, she looked afraid, sad, mad and remorseful. I looked away from her. If I started thinking of her as something more then a murderous bitch who's threatening Tsuna then I wouldn't be able to fight her properly.

"We confirm that Lussuria is no longer able to fight. Thus the victor is Sasagawa Ryohei in the battle over the Ring of Sun. This is the end of the battle tonight, and starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following night's battle." I looked up at her, them, whatever. I don't want to fight yet.

"Tomorrow's fight will be Thunder. The battle between the Guardians of Thunder." I snapped my head up and starred wide eyed. That means Lambo will have to fight. I tore the Leon mussel off, which hurt like hell and screamed.

"No way in hell. Reborn we can't have a Fucking five year old fight some creepy Pervert! I won't allow it!" Leon Transformed again, this time into a roll of duck tape. Leaping in the air, Reborn made sure to use an ample amount on my mouth, going so far as to wrap some in my hair to make sure I don't try to tear it off.

"Lady's don't curse." BASTARD! I'LL JUST CURSE IN MY HEAD THEN! Take that you Diaper wearing Bitch of a five year old! At that moment I knew Reborn could read minds because he pointed a gun shaped Leon at me. I shrunk back a little and mentally apologized. Reborn smirked and Leon returned to normal.

"We shall see you tomorrow night." As they jumped away, the ring began to fall apart. Stupid pinky's and their stupidness. Happy Reborn? I didn't curse that time. When Kyoko came running over begging for Tsuna to tell her the truth, I felt very sorry for Tsuna.

"It was a sumo contest." Damn everyone was together, I even said it, but it was muffled and sounded kinda like I said a muffin dance. That'd be cool though. I wanna watch a muffin dance now. Reborn hit me on the back of the head, I guess it was for stupid thoughts. He nodded, so I guess I was right. I now understand Tsuna's pain. Reborn was a nasty little Baby home tutor. Maybe he had Diaper rash which would explain why he was so violent. I got hit again.

"It's a hybrid sumo contest that's held in a ring." I couldn't help but imagine everyone in those little sumo diapers wrestling the Varia, who was also in those little sumo diapers. A blush redder then my hair covered my face and my nose began to bleed. Thank god for the duck tape.

"It's actually pretty popular. That was a pretty good match, kid." Yamamoto's really good at lying.

"Then it really was. . ." Kyoko was so cute.

"I told you it was sumo contest." Again that earlier image popped into my head and the nose bleed got just a little worse. "We're going home, Kyoko."

As everyone cheered I tried my hardest to stop the images from flooding my head, but that didn't work. Not only was it hard to breathe, but now I was gunna bleed to death. Great.

"Ah. Mirrabell, Do you want help getting the duck tape off?" I franticly shook my head no and waved my arms in front of, trying to get Yamamoto to back off.

"Don't worry, Mirrabell, I'll make sure not to pull your hair out." I took off running. No way in hell would I let them catch me with a nose bleed. I waved bye as I ran away though.

"Why is Mirrabell in such a hurry?" Reborn smirked.

"She just wanted to get home and clean up." Yeah, before she died from blood loss. Yamamoto laughed and everyone separated and went home.


	14. Levi vs Lambo and Mirrabell's rage

WOOHOO Chapter 14. This is a rather large accomplishment for me since I usually give up on stories by chapter ten. These chapters just keep getting longer and longer. Anyway, on with the story.

I thank all who commented, it makes me very happy. I also love you all and will bake you cookies later.

~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~

"Lightening crashed and rain poured down around Nami-middle as we-" I received a swift smack to the back of the head.

"We can see, Mirrabell, we don't need you to narrate it." Reborn's just pissed because I won't play with him anymore. I mean you understand, right? First he mussels and duck tapes my mouth, then he kills my fun. He must not have taken his nap yet today. Oh, and today I plan on cussing as much as I want at whoever I want. REBORN CAN'T STOP ME! He smirked at me, it was a challenge that I was glad to accept.

But off of that we were making our way to the roof, Lambo clueless and happy leading the way. I swear to whatever god you believe in, I wasn't going to be able to watch this fight.

"This doesn't look good." I understand you're worry Tsuna.

"I wish we could at least switch representatives. The stupid cow doesn't have a chance."

"Screw off, Gay boy. I don't think he has a chance either, but I'm not being a prick about it." Gokudera glared at me.

"What did you say, Women?" I didn't meet his glare. This worry was making me sick. I wanted to vomit, I wanted to cry.

"You guys were chosen. If you hesitate now, you'll lose your lives." Reborn, your comments never make me feel better, usually worse.

"But. . ." Don't bother Tsuna, it never gets you anywhere.

"As soon as this battle started, it could no longer be stopped." I turned and scurried after Lambo, while the others followed shortly after. Hibari was going to be pissed, if he ever saw any of this. Speaking of Hibari, I haven't seen him in several weeks. I'm slightly sad about that. Don't know why, but I am. Weird.

"Tonight's combat area is a lightening rod area appropriate for the guardians of thunder, the Elettrico Circuit." Stupid pinkies, no one loves you two so just go away. Lightening hit one of the rods and was routed down into the floor.

"The floor's shinning!" While Tsuna yelled, I grabbed Lambo and gave him a big hard squeeze. I'm not letting go till he had to fight.

"Special wires that easily conduct electricity run along the floor of the Elettrico Circuit. The lightening that hit's the lightening rods is enhanced and runs through them." I will admit, this was kinda cool looking, but a thought struck me. I'm one-fourth metal and wires and I was standing near lightening rods in a thunder storm. If I get hit by lightening, I'm going to be pissed.

"That's terrible; just standing there would turn you to a crisp!" Damn it, Tsuna! Stop saying all the negative shit we're thinking.

"They set up this match knowing there'd be a lightening storm."

"Du- Ney! Lambo get back here!" Lambo leapt from my arms and went towards the field.

"Lambo-san's gunna play on that!"

"Wait a sec!" Thank you Tsuna. "Lambo, it's dangerous."

"NO! I want to play on that!" My face blanched, he's five Tsuna, of course he won't listen to you. "I want to go rumble-rumble on that!" Rumble-rumble?

"Geez, you dropped your horn again."

"Stupid cow. Don't trouble the tenth. Now even if you lose it, someone will bring it back to you!" That little shing thing and sparkle really creeps me out.

"He really wrote stupid on it." Why are you surprised, Tsuna? This is- Wait he wrote what? I craned my neck to see.

"YOU PRICK!" With that I smacked him over the head. "Don't be such an ass fuck all the time, God. No wonder no one likes you."

"What was that?"

"I said no one likes you. Geez, mean and deaf? How annoying." He growled and glared at me, while played bored and uninterested. Poor Tsuna, he looked like he wanted to give up.

"Guardian of thunder, please come to the center. Your opponent has already been waiting for two hours." The hell are they always here so early for?

"T-two hours?" Cue dramatic lightening flash revealing Levi. I shrieked and leapt behind Yamamoto. That man looked like a rapist in scenery like this. Poor, Lambo, he had to fight the rapist! "T-there he is!"

"And there the rest of them are." I pointed up at them as they landed. "Hi Hi Mel-kun!" I waved at Melody.

"You use Kun when referring to a male!" She looked down her nose at me.

"I know." I gave a big happy smile.

"Then why did you use it?" Melody looked annoyed.

"Cause you have no boobs just like a guy!" I laughed and so did Belphegor.

"Bitch!" She totally twitched before she said that.

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"That means I make money so HA! In you're gender confused face!" I won. I know I won cause she just stood there growling.

"Levi came two hours early again?" He probably wanted to rape a few children before his fight. I like that Belphegor boy's voice and his tiara. I wonder if he'd let me play with his hair?

"Unlike you, he's quite awkward in that way." I snorted my laughter. His own team thought he was a rapist.

"I can't believe it." What can't you believe, Princey dear.

"Hurry up and get it over with!" Hey hey, we're having bonding time now, you can wait mister loud mouth.

"Okay, Sawada, let's do the usual!" With that Ryohei pulled us all into the huddle. I was smiling, when did this become the usual? "Put some spirit into it! Lambo FIGHT!" He totally yelled that all by himself. We just kinda grunted in response. I felt rather stupid.

"That was fun! One more Time!" Hell no.

"We won't!" You Don't have to yell, Tsuna.

"Tsuna's stingy, stingy, stingy." I patted Lambo on the head.

"I'll be cheering for you, Lambo." And I'll kill that Levi guy if he hurts you. I had a dark threatening look as I glared at Levi. One wrong move dude and you would be in a world of hurt.

"But is he going to be alright?" Snush Yamamoto, so much doubting is making me worry more.

"He absolutely doesn't understand what's going on." I was rather happy when Lambo rounded on Gokudera.

"I understand, Idiot!"

"What?" Haha, eat that Gokudera.

"Lambo, Listen up. If you don't want to go, you don't have to." Tsuna, you're helpful speeches always make everyone do the opposite of what you want. "I don't know why dad decided to pick you, but it's not right that a little kid like you had to fight. Lambo, you don't want to die yet, do you?" My face blanched on that one. How could you say that to a kid?

"Oh? You don't know? Lambo-san is invincible so he won't die." I felt my soul start to float away as Lambo picked his nose while saying this.

"Listen to me seriously." Give up Tsuna, it's not going to work.

"Bye-bye!" Tsuna caught Lambo again. Geez Tsuna just let the boy fight already.

"Wait. Don't use the ten-year bazooka. Adult Lambo asked not to use it." I blinked. The hell is Tsuna talking about?

"You talk to much!" I second that.

"If you're going to go anyway, take these with you." Those horns looked messed up. Like someone ate them and then threw them up. Like seriously, I don't think those are sanitary.

"They look dirty, so I don't want 'em." I wouldn't want those either.

"Just take them." NO! Tsuna! Don't put your hand in the afro, It'll eat you! I'm serious. I swore I saw his afro eat a squirrel before.

I smiled as I watched Lambo scurry over to the pinkies and ask how to play the Elettrico Circuit. I really hope nothing to bad happens to him.

"What a sad situation. . ." I still want to play with the Prince boy's hair. It looks soft and silky.

I squeezed my eyes shut when Lambo got electrocuted. I couldn't watch it. A child in pain or danger just sets off that annoying mother inside me and I really didn't want to get us in trouble by rushing to Lambo's side.

"I will confirm life or death." I almost started crying.

"There's no need. He's burned." I slowly peeled my eyes open and saw a crying Lambo. I don't think I've ever been happier to see or hear a child cry before.

"He's safe! He's alive!" I Hugged Tsuna. I was that happy at this moment.

"After being struck so many times by electricity, his physiology has changed. It's an Elettrico Cuoio. It would be called 'electric skin' in Japanese, skin that can easily conduct electricity. When lightening strikes him and passes through to the ground, there's barely any damage to his brain or organs." Why in god's name is a baby smarter then all of us combined?

"Lambo's amazing!"

"You can say that again, Tsuna." I felt the slightest bit of relief, at least Lambo wouldn't get burnt to a steak.

"Not only becoming the lightening that damages the enemy, but becoming the lightening rod that accepts all damage towards the family and destroys it: that is the duty of the guardian of thunder. The stupid cow's body exemplifies that duty. Even if he is an annoying stupid cow." Did you have to call him a stupid cow? God, such a brat. I wonder what the guardian of moon's duty is? "There's no one else more worthy to become the guardian of thunder."

"Shishishi. I bet that switched Levi on." Switched Levi on? So many wrong things come to mind.

"I'm sure." I still want to hug the Varia's baby. He looks so cute and mysterious. "Right now, Levi is burning with jealousy." Bitch had better be. He ain't got nothing' on Lambo!

"Worthy of becoming the guardian of thunder?" You better believe it, Senor Rapist. Now he's staring at the ground deep in thought so I ignored him and began looking over the other members of the Varia. Melody caught me looking and she grinned.

She grinned?

Like a happy kind that you would give your friends. I was confused at first, but she began mouthing the words: He has a gay crush on our boss. She was mocking Levi. I grinned and laughed lightly. I think this girl and I might be friends after all this is over. I jerked my thumb towards Gokudera and mouthed: Same for him. She grinned wider. That small moment of bonding ended when Levi attacked Lambo. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. Stupid bastard.

My jaw dropped when Lambo hopped into a big purple a bazooka, which he pulled out of his hair, and fired it. I coughed and gagged when the purple smoke began filling the air. What the hell did Lambo just do?

"My, my." Who was that? Were did Lambo go?

"Adult Lambo!" Adult Lambo? So that's Adult Lambo. Deary me, Lambo turns into a rather attractive man.

"I didn't realize pot-stickers would be my last supper." He was eating. . .really? What ever as long as he kicks Levi's ass, I don't care.

"Who is that?" Tsuna just shouted it, Ryohei. Didn't you hear him?

"One of your friends right, Tsuna?" I'd think so Yamamoto.

"N-not good, he's been summoned." How is it not good? Now it's a fair fight.

"VOOIII! Who is that? It's an outsider." I have to wonder how well the other Varia members hearing is with Squalo always shouting.

"No he is the form of the Guardian ten years from now, as summoned by the ten-year bazooka. Thus, we acknowledge that he is a candidate and the match will continue." Eat that you rapist. While Tsuna was apologizing to Adult Lambo, I decided to speak.

"Kick his ass, Lambo! I know you can do it!" Reborn looked over at me, Leon was in the shape of a stapler. What would he do with a -oh! Oh dear. I inched away from him while smirked victoriously at me.

"He called down lightening, bypassing the lightening rods. That's a little surprising." Why are the babies smarter then everyone else? I mean seriously? I feel like I missed something important.

"Holding that much lightening in his horns is only possible because of physiology." Okay I will admit, as much of a pedophile as this makes me feel, but Lambo looked rather sexy standing there sparking with electricity. I will never say that out loud, though. I looked over at the Varia to see their reactions. Wouldn't you know, Melody was blushing and starring at him with stars in her eyes.

My head hung, she was one of those girls of course. The guy crazy kind. I bet she kills women when they go after the same guy as her and kills the guys when she's bored with them. That would explain why she's in the Varia. Enough about her, back to the fight. Lambo was in his fighting pose and he charged.

Why does everyone just charge their opponent? I mean really? It's a stupid idea. My point was proven when Lambo was hit with multiple streaks of lightening.

I fell to the ground when Lambo ran crying. I wasn't going to get up, I'm just going to lay here in a weirdness coma. I'd seen too much of it in the past few days. I sparred a glance at Melody to see her face blanch. The stars were gone and so was the blush. I looked back over into the field to see Lambo jump back into the Bazooka. What was he going to do now? More purple smoke, but I was too low to get any in my face.

"What's this overpowering sensation? What's going on?" I looked at Mammon. They felt it too? Slowly I raised till I was sitting on my knees. This is as far as I'm getting up. I watched the smoke clear, and my jaw hit the ground.

"He's gorgeous!" Melody and I looked at each other. We both had squealed that at the same time. We starred and starred before she hmphed and turned away. I was grinning like a fox. This Lambo was totally hott. I wanted to jump the poor boy. Man. Whatever.

"Is that really the stupid cow?" Gokudera don't fall in love with him, you still have Tsuna.

"He seems really dependable." And hot, Tsuna, Don't forget hot! Lambo turned around and I wanted to swoon.

"Meeting you again. . .It's been such a long time. I'd like to cry, but it's no time to be sentimental. That brutish-looking one is glaring at me." Lambo even has a hot voice.

"It doesn't matter who you are. I will still kill you." Icky pervert is just mad that he won't get to rape little Lambo.

"It seems the old me struggled against you. It won't go that way for me." He sounded so cool. Melody and I were both starry eyed.

"Don't kid. Levi Volta!" Oh shit! I totally forgot this was a serious moment. Stupid Levi and his stupid gay umbrellas. What guy actually uses umbrellas? I could understand a girl, but a guy?

"Once the parabolas are open, it's all over." Shut Prince boy! You know Nothing!

"The Levi Volta doesn't have any blind spots." I still want to hug that baby. "The parabolas which have absorbed lightening support each other and strike their prey. It's impossible to dodge that. The energy held with in the parabolas all fire towards the center at the same time. It is, indeed, a 'one hit sure kill'. Because of this technique, Levi was chosen to be one of the eight officers of Varia. The match is over." I'm very disturbed by how smart babies these days seem to be.

The umbrellas fired and hit Lambo, but Lambo didn't move or even react. He just stood there. I flinched when lightening hit the lightening rods too. That was going to hurt.

"He was hit by the Levi Volta along with the Elettrico Circuit. That damage will be multiplied many times. He's charred." I hate smart babies now. I wanted to cover my eye, but I decided against it. My robotic eye did pick up something that made me grin like a mad man.

"He's dead. I wanted to show this light to the boss."

"Stupid Pervert! He's not dead!" I couldn't help it. I had to yell that. Tsuna and them just looked at me like I was crazy, that is till they heard a sexy voice speak.

"My, my. Where are you going?" I jumped pumping my fist in the air. Eat that ya pervert!

"Watch! Elettrico Reverse!" I surge of lightening shot from Lambo, I was amazed. When Levi attacked and Lambo began blocking and dodging, I was more amazed. I hope I'm that cool when I get older.

"I've been looking for these forever, and here they are." He was holding the horns that looked like they got puked up. Why would he be looking for them? "With that last attack, It's shell broke, and it's true form has been revealed. The insulting words Gokudera wrote on them. . ." Seeing that made me want to smack Gokudera again. Tsuna's dad explained how they got here while Lambo replaced the ones he was wearing with the icky looking ones. "They feel much better than the spare horns. Now I can use my full strength."

The lightening that came down and into Lambo was amazing. Levi stood no chance and I didn't need my robotic to tell me that one. He would soon fall under the force of the elongated electric horns on Lambo and we would have two of the Vongola rings.

I hate fate. She's a bitch. I hate her because she hates me. After my last thought, as I prepared to cheer for Lambo, purple smoke filled the field again. Lambo hadn't gotten into the bazooka again so that only left one thing.

Five year old Lambo was back and no longer stood a chance.

"As I thought, you are not worthy of being the Guardian of thunder." He was moving towards Lambo. "I am. There's no need for someone like you! Die and disappear!" He picked Lambo up.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" I tried to run forward, like everyone else, but Reborn stopped us, so I stood and waited.

"If you help, you'll be disqualified." Melody was looking over at me, she was gauging my response. I bet she's analyzing me, everything I do. I bet she's taking notes for when we fight.

"That is exactly right. If you even step one foot into the Elettrico Circuit, you will be disqualified. And your rings will be confiscated."

"If we can't do anything, He's done for! Do something, Reborn!" I clenched my fists tighter, the nails on my hand dug into the calloused flesh of my palm. Small trickles of blood began to flow down. My robotic fingers scrapped and grinded at the joints from the force I was clutching them with.

"We'll just have to sit and watch." How can he be so calm!

"B-but!" Damn it some body do something! Levi electrocuted Lambo again. Lambo didn't even scream. I felt my eye burn with tears.

"I think we'll be able to see a sensational ending."

"VOOII! Burn Up!" Stupid heartless bastards.

"This is the end." Levi pulled out one of those stupid umbrella things.

"Leave him alone you stupid bastard! You're beating up a five year old! Good for you! Just shows that you're too damn weak to beat any of the rest of us! I swear to god I'll kill you, If You Don't Leave Lambo Alone!" I wanted to charge forward, but could I really let myself get disqualified? My outburst was met with laughter.

"Stop!" Tsuna ran forward. What good do you think you can do, Tsuna?

"Were are you going? You'll be disqualified."

"I know. But. . .I need to protect Lambo!" I looked at Tsuna. He was going to protect Lambo?

"I guess I don't have a choice." Reborn was smirking. The hell did they plan on doing. Levi prepared his attack and went for it.

"Lambo!" I screamed, the tears burned my eye, streams of blood ran down over my fingers and dripped from my knuckles, and I could feel my heart tearing. From the corner of my eye though, I saw Tsuna.


	15. ByeBye Sky Ring Hello Cat Fight

I've been very busy, but here's chapter 15. I'm going to enjoy the next chapter.

~~~~~Story Start~~~~~

A gun shot rang out and the lightening rods began to fall. Looking towards Tsuna, I half expected him to be in his underwear, but he wasn't. Lucky him, that would have been extremely embarrassing.

"If I were to lose a dear friend right in front of my eyes, I'll never be able to die in peace!" Oh geez, are we going to have another life altering speech? Well either way the Varia looked shocked and I'm thinking that that's a good thing, hopefully. It wasn't just the Varia that was shocked, we were all too. I had a smile/grin kinda thing as I starred at Tsuna, boy would make a great boss, if he ever grew a full spine. He has like a third of one right now.

"I see. The middle of the Elettrico Circuit is made out of metal and can conduct heat. The heat made it's way to the narrow part of the lightening rods and melted them. They could no longer support their own weight and fell." Maybe that baby would tutor me if I paid him.

"But, you didn't tell us, Squalo, that there was a guy who could emit such a huge flame." Don't feel bad, we didn't know either.

"No matter how important you tell me it is. . .Vongola. To be the next in line for the boss. . .I can't fight for things like that." Why did the Varia looked surprised about that? It's not that uncommon is it? "But, my friends. . .I don't want my friends to be hurt!" Aww, Tsuna, you make all of us happy.

"Shut up!" Except for that guy. You don't make Xanxus happy. Sorry Tsuna. I couldn't say that I didn't see it coming when Tsuna was sent flying because well, I did in fact see it coming. To think Xanxus would do anything less would be stupid.

Cue dramatic bad guy music! Now everyone look towards Xanxus slowly in a moderately frightened way. Sorry, couldn't help that one. It had to be said.

"What are those eyes? You don't think you can actually defeat me and become successor, do you?" I had a pretty good idea of what Tsuna was going to say, but I really hoped he wouldn't say it.

"I don't think that! I don't want to lose even one friend in this fight!" Not entirely what I expected but not what I wanted him to say.

"I see. You. . ." How the hell does everyone keep getting all glowy and shit? I wanna do that too.

"Xanxus-sama, you cannot! If you raise your hand now, the ring conflict will be pointless! Please hold back!" Poor unfortunate pinky. I can't say I feel sorry, but no wait I don't feel sorry at all. That's what she gets for letting that pervert beat up on poor Lambo when the fight was clearly over.

"I haven't snapped. In fact, I'm amused." Hmmmm? He laughed.

"This is rare." Pray tell, Princey-kinz why is it rare?

"How long has it been since we've seen the boss smile?"

"I've never seen it." I shot Melody an are-you-serious look. No one is that unhappy all the time.

"It's been eight years." What a creeper! He fucking counted the years since his boss smiled.

"I finally understand why the old man chose you, even if it was only briefly. That rotten little speech. . .That weak flame. . .You and that fool would get along. This is going to be the birth of a Tragedy. No, a comedy!" From my perspective it already is. "Hey, Women, continue."

"Yes, Sir. I will now announce the results of the match. The victor is Levi A. Then due to disqualification caused by Sawada's interference, the Thunder ring, as well as the Sky ring, will become Varia's."

"Not only the Stupid cow's but the Tenth's ring too. . ."

"He interfered, so it's expected." Gokudera shot me a dirty look. I'm going to poke his eyes out one day so he can't give me those looks anymore.

"That is not right! He should not be disqualified! Sawada-dono never entered the field!" That Basil kid was cute and all, but his old way of speaking bothered me slightly.

"Damage to the field will be considered as interference with the match. It is inevitable that it leads to disqualification." That is understandable, I don't like it, but it is right. "We decide the rules." Well that was a bitchey thing to say. The lone pinky took Tsuna's ring and handed it Xanxus, giving him a full ring. That damn ring was huge! I mean really huge! It was giant, like it took up the majority of his finger.

"It was inevitable that this would be on my hand. Can you imagine anyone else besides me being the boss of Vongola?" I was tempted to shake my head yes, but I'm rather fond of my remaining limbs so I resisted the urge. "The other rings don't matter. I can dispose of you whenever I wish in the name of Vongola with this ring." The ring is really that powerful? Cool. "But it would be far too boring to simply kill you after that old fool choose you even once. I'll kill you after I make you taste true despair during the ring conflict, like I did to that old fool." Apparently that set off a bunch of red lights. I'm assuming this old fool is the Vongola Ninth and that Xanxus had done something very bad to him. Bad Xanxus, Very bad Xanxus.

"Xanxus! What did you do to the Ninth?" Oh hey I was right. Oh wait still a serious moment.

"It's your job to find that out, external advisor." Everyone, on the Varia side, was laughing or snickering.

"You bastard, did you. . ."

"Calm down, Iemitsu. You don't have any proof.'

"You should put your gun away too." I couldn't help but sweat drop. Why was that baby allowed a gun?

"Rejoice, you frauds. I'm giving you a chance. I'll allow the remaining matches to be conducted. If you do manage to win, I'll give you the Vongola rings and position as boss. But if you lose, everything that is precious to you will disappear." That pompous bastard. I'll kick his ass after I kick Levi's.

"E-everything that's precious to me?" Ignore him Tsuna.

"Show me that power with which that old man was so obsessed." How 'bout you go play Hide-and-go-fuck-yourself. "Woman, go on."

"Yes, Sir. I will now announce the combatants for tomorrows match. Tomorrow will be the duel between the guardians of Moon." Melody and I looked at each other. A crazed grin ripped across my face, she mimicked it but hers was more blood thirsty.

"That means Mirrabell's next." I nodded.

"You'll do great, Mirrabell."

"I'm not going to do just great, Ryohei. I'm going to win."

"Mirrabell~!" My eyes snapped back to Melody.

"Mel-Kun~!" There was something malicious behind her eyes, something that sent a shiver up my spine.

"Please make our fight fun~!" I could feel some of my previous confidence slip away. Something was definitely off with this girl.

The Varia left shortly after. Melody stayed for several seconds longer, her and I just stared at each other.

"Mirrabell, we have training to finish." Kirri patted me on the head.

"I thought you said I finished my training."

"Yes, but this training is of the learning kind." I turned to stare at her. What does she mean of the learning kind? "You need to know what you're fighting to become and who you're fighting against."

"So you're going to teach Vongola guardian history and tell me about Melody."

"Correct. Reborn, I hope there's no problem with that." Her hand had stayed on my head this whole time. Why does that make me feel anxious?

"Just have her back here in time for her fight and try to knock some of that foul language out of her." Kirri nodded, her hand tightened in my hair. She grabbed a large fist full of my red locks and gave a swift pull. Forcing me to start moving backwards after her.

"You're gunna pull my hair out, ya' dumb bitch!" A rather hard pull to the hair shut me up. I looked back at Reborn who smirked approvingly. I flipped him off only to receive one very painful pull of my hair. I'm sure some came out on that one.

"I saw that, Mirrabell." She wasn't even looking!

"Is she going to be okay?" Tsuna watched Mirrabell get pulled away. He thought Reborn could be barbaric, but maybe Kirri was worse.

"She made it through two years of Kirri's training, I'm sure a few hours won't cause too much harm." Tsuna's jaw dropped and his face paled. Two years with that women?

(With Mirrabell and Kirri)

"Now Mirrabell, fist tell me what you know of the moon guardian."

"They're supposed to reflect the light like the moon does."

"Close but not quite right. You see the moon has two sides. One that reflects the light, the side that everyone sees and the other that is hidden an unknown. The moon guardian should reflect the best qualities of the family, while hiding the darkest secrets. You should appear to be a perfect diplomat in public eyes, winning affection and trust easily while being a merciless killer when the time comes. Always show the best, but hide forever the worst." I guess that made sense. Basically I just had to be a politician. They seemed nice when everyone was looking, but were sleazy corrupt jack asses when no one was.

"Gotcha. So now the history of the moon guardians?" I really wanted to hear what kind of people I would have to live up to.

"No. I'll save that for last."

"Why? I really want to know. Besides we're already on the Moon guardian topic so let's just finish it."

"I said NO!" I flinched back. Kirri doesn't normally lose her cool about this kind of stuff.

"Okay sorry. I have one more question."

"Ask away."

"How do you know all this stuff?" She looked at me like she was debating something.

"Remember when I told you that you would take over my business?"

"Yeah. How could I forget. You beat me half to death and started shouting that I had to become stronger so I could take over after you got tired of working." I shuddered at the memory. I was only fourteen.

"Knowing everything about everyone is part of running my business." Not the answer I wanted, but whatever. I had never seen her business and she had never told me much about it. All I know is that it's independent, only helping the people they feel like, and never taking sides unless they had a damn good reason.

"Okay anyway. I'm guessing we're going to talk about Melody next?"

"Yes. From what you've seen of her, tell me what you've gathered about her. Use the profiler skills that I've drilled into your head over the years." I closed my eyes. I thought back to the first night I saw her.

"She's childish, Somewhat boy crazy, older and stronger then she looks. She doesn't want to be in the Varia, but she enjoys good fights so she's stayed with them. She's caring enough to form real bonds with people, but she has a blood lust that may sometimes slip out of her control. I'm unsure of the weapon she uses since she had no visible indicators on her, but I'm assuming it'll be something unique and rather different since she does like to be noticed. Because of her size, she's probably extremely fast. From what I've heard her say, her intelligence is maybe average or just slightly above." I opened my eyes and looked at Kirri, she had out a pad of paper and a pencil. She was drawing something.

"Very good. Melody is actually seventeen." My jaw dropped.

"Holy shit! Are you serious? Damn."

"It's a genetic disorder making her age slower then normal. She is in fact very fast. Maybe faster then you, but her weapon slows her down quiet a bit." Kirri pushed the picture she drew over two me. It looked like one large blade with two open hoops at the end almost like a pair of scissors.

"That is her weapon. It weighs around fifty/sixty pounds and spans about the length from her shoulder to her feet."

"Were the hell was she hiding this thing the past few nights."

"In plain sight. You see, she has this necklace with a charm that looks just like this on it. If she concentrates on that charm it'll turn to it's full size. Now onto her fighting style." This was going to be a long day.


	16. A History Lesson and A Painful shock

On with the cat fight. I'm hoping that this will turn out as good as I planned it. Anyway, since the moon guardian doesn't actually exist, I felt that I should do a little extra explaining about the moon guardian in this chapter. So sorry if it bothers you. This chapter, to me, seems to be far more serious then the others.

~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~

They were waiting. Everyone was there already. Everyone excluding Mirrabell. Tsuna couldn't help the panicked thoughts that flooded his head. What if Mirrabell had ran away? What if Kirri had pushed her too far in their training and killed her? What if-

"Don't worry Tsuna, Mirrabell's reliable. She'll be here." Yamamoto ever the optimist. His words didn't help to ease Tsuna's worry. He knew Mirrabell was reliable, but they knew so little about her. She seemed like the type of person to not bother fighting if there was no chance of her winning. So would she show up? Tsuna couldn't think like this. Mirrabell was not him, she wouldn't run away from a fight. He wasn't running from this so he knew she wouldn't.

"Please follow us to the guardian of the moon battle field." The pinky's said as they moved towards the track field. Everyone followed, Tsuna and his family quickly losing confidence as they grew closer to the field and Mirrabell was nowhere to be seen.

There were five circular platforms. One stood to the side by itself, while the other four stood facing each other on opposite sides. The other four platforms were in pairs. Two connected to each other by a small metal bridge.

"Will the Varia guardian of the Moon please show us the half Vongola ring." Melody stepped up to the pinky's and showed them. They confirmed it and blah blah blah. She stood in the middle of the platforms.

"The fight for the Vongola moon ring will commence shortly."

"Wait! Mirrabell isn't here yet!"

"Yeah, I am." The shocked face of Tsuna was priceless. I was sitting on the platform connected to the one that the Varia were placed on. "I've been here for a couple of hours." I gave a little wave. Melody grinned at me and moved to the only available platform left. Tsuna panicked when she approached.

"Chill Boss-Chan, That's were she's supposed to be." I'd come here extra early to study the fighting area. From what I'd gathered of the platforms, they had the ability to change. Kirri soon appeared next to Tsuna. I looked at her and she barely cast me a smile, I couldn't manage one. After what she had told me of the moon guardian position, I didn't know if I was willing to become it. It was too late to refuse now, Melody and I prepared to face each other. I was rather annoyed that the pinky's hadn't said anything about the field we were on. Did they think we didn't deserve to know about it?

"Hey, You wanna tell us what our objective is?" They looked at me and nodded.

"Your objective is to stay on the platform, If you fall off you are disqualified. The platforms are set to change every two minutes. The platforms your family is on is set to break apart every time your blood is drawn. Every time one of your family members is removed from their platform you will receive an electrical shock. Your family is NOT allowed to interfere in any way. They may only dodge attacks and move to remain on the platform. If they do anything else you will be disqualified." I gave Tsuna a sharp look. This was my fight and if he even tried to interfere I would kick his ass. The five platforms shoot up into the air, everyone on the Vongola side wobbled and almost fell. The platforms were up higher then the school itself. Falling from here would definitely kill you.

The platform that Melody and I stood on separated from the other two and began circling in the center. I assumed the fight had officially begun. With a running start and well timed jump, My foot slammed down on Melody's lower arm. She grinned and I returned it. Neither of us drew our weapons. We were testing each other, getting a feel of each other while trying to taunt the other into caving and drawing their weapon. It was like a dance. She was agile and her moves were so graceful that the greatest of all dancers would be jealous. Grace and Blood lust mixed, what an amazing combination in my eyes. I blocked with my arms and attacked with my legs, she blocked with both and attacked with both. It sounds like I'm at a disadvantage, but I trained my upper body specifically for blocking and my lower body for attacking. We would continue this dance of fists and feet for the first few changes of the platform.

"Reborn, have you told him?" Kirri watched the fight with an uninterested expression.

"No, I was planning on leaving that to you." Tsuna looked back and forth between the two. What were they talking about?

"Of course you were." Kirri with a sigh turned her bored eyes to Tsuna. "Tsuna, what do you know about Vongola history, specifically Guardian history?"

"Only the little bit that Reborn's told me." Tsuna couldn't help it this women was frightening. She let out another sigh.

"Then you know next to nothing." Kirri scratched the back of her head before folding her arms over her chest. "Okay, I'm only gunna go through the moon guardian parts the rest you can learn somewhere else." Tsuna nodded. He was slightly interested in what Kirri had to say. "There has only been four Moon guardians in Vongola history and all of them have been women. It's assumed that they will continue to be women."

"Why would the position be gender Specific?" Kirri's bored eyes looked down at Tsuna and he shivered.

"Women know how to best amplify their best parts while hiding their worst. It's basically that on a larger scale. Women can do it better then men because we tend to care more about such things." Tsuna nodded and Kirri looked back at the fight. Melody and were still throwing punches and kicks, though the platforms had turned from a smooth surface to a rough uneven terrain. "Mirrabell isn't like most women, but she does have those abilities to and extreme."

Melody's fist slammed into the left side of my face and blood trickled out of my mouth. The platform underneath Tsuna and his family shook before dividing down the middle. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei were on one side, while Tsuna, Reborn, and Kirri were on the other. I grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed my knee into her gut. Letting go of her and spinning to her side, my foot slammed into her ribs and sent her tumbling. It didn't take long till she was up and charging me again. I hadn't managed to draw any blood.

"Tsuna, the only things you know about her are what she's told you. The only things Reborn could find when he did research on her was just the basic profile. The Mirrabell you know and call your friend my only be a mask hiding the true Mirrabell. Moon guardian history has been full of pain and misery. Only four Vongola bosses decided to ignore the risks and have a Moon guardian. Three of them paid a rather high price." Tsuna gulped, she couldn't be serious.

"W-what do you mean they paid a price?" Tsuna didn't know if he really wanted to know.

"Each Moon guardian was constantly changing, just like the moon itself, but three of them changed for the worse. The very first Moon Guardian was an exceptional, dignified women, the heiress of a very wealthy family. She went from the ideal heiress to a cold hearted monster. She remained loyal to Primo and stayed relatively like herself, but the secrets she had to keep took their toll. She was the only Moon guardian to turn out good in the end. The second Moon Guardian went from a loyal to murderous traitor. The third abandoned the family and disappeared. Finally the fourth lost her mind from the secrets she was keeping. They drove her to insanity and then to suicide." Kirri glanced from the fight to Tsuna's face. His eyes were wide, he didn't want to believe any of this.

"So Mirrabell could turn out like that?" He looked at the fight, but more importantly at Mirrabell, who had separated from Melody to catch her breath.

"There's no telling, but yes it is a possibility. All you can do is pray that she stays the same Mirrabell you call your friend." Tsuna wished they wouldn't have told him that. He didn't want to consider that Mirrabell would turn on them. She wouldn't, would she?

"Tsuna, Mirrabell isn't going to abandon us." He looked at Yamamoto, who for once had a very serious face.

"The baseball nuts right, she'd never betray you, Tenth. And if she does, I'll take care of her." Gokudera wasn't being very helpful.

"That's right, Sawada. Mirrabell's our friend and you shouldn't doubt her." Ryohei nodded and smiled before looking back to the fight.

"Thank you, you guys." As Tsuna finished his sentence their platform shook again. Tsuna who was standing close edge, lost balance and fell from the platform. Gokudera, Tsuna's not so helpful helper, went to grab him and pull him back up, but just ended up going down with him. As they plummeted to the ground a net caught them just a few feet before they impacted. Sitting in that net they could see a large screen showing the fight between Mirrabell and Melody. They had stopped fighting though and only starred.

"Tenth, I'm so sorry, couldn't catch you."

"It's fine Gokudera, really."

"Tsunayoushi and Gokudera have fallen from the platform. As the rules dictate, Mirrabell will receive an electric shock double the voltage since two members of her family have fallen at once." The pinky held up a remote and pressed one of the buttons. I felt the electricity slowly build up underneath me before it shoot in my body. At first I couldn't scream, my head was thrown back in a silent scream and my knees hit the ground. A few seconds later, my voice broke free and I screamed bloody murder. I knew if anyone was even near the school they would hear. My body glowed with the electricity and when it ended smoke was coming off my charred flesh. My body fell flat and unmoving. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't think straight. The metal in my body had conducted it and made it all the more potent. My muscles twitched when remaining sparks of electricity passed through them.

"Mirrabell!" That was Tsuna.

"Get up! You're disgracing the Tenth!" Gokudera how could you be so mean to me at a time like this?

"Mirrabell, you can't give up! You said you'd win to the extreme!" I did say that didn't I, Ryohei, but I can't move.

"Ushishishi, I think she's dead." Not dead you bastard of a prince.

"No, Bel, she's alive, but with that much electricity in her body it's unlikely she'll be getting up." That damn baby was right. Some how I knew Reborn was frowning and his fedora was casting a shadow over his face.

"So then to win all I have to do is push her off the platform?" Melody was just going to throw me off like some stupid rag doll. What a way to lose. I felt so ashamed.

"A few hundred volts of electricity coursing through your body and you forget everything. You really are to worthless to succeed me." What a bitch. God damn it Kirri! Couldn't you at least be a little encouraging? Oh hey! Your uncaringness made my brain work. That's weird, ain't it?

Melody was approaching quickly, actually she was now at my side looking down at me. She looked very disappointed.

"For some reason I expected a better fight, but I guess that was wishful thinking." If I was going to make it I had to act fast. The second she touched me, I'd have to make my move.

"Well, bye-bye." Her foot slammed into my side and before the force could send me flying, I grabbed her foot with my arm. Her grin dropped. "What the hell?"

"Eat this, Bitch." Using her as support I got on my knees. All of the electricity that was still coursing through my body rapidly shot into my metal arm. The metal on my palm began shifting into an opening, inside that opening a glowing was growing. Sparks began to fly from that opening and in one swift motion, I released my grip on her only to slam my hand palm first into gut. The electricity shot from my metal arm into her body.

She screamed and wrapped her arms around her waist as she fell to her knees. A few drops of blood came from her mouth. None of the Varia fell, too bad.

She glared up at me before grabbing a scissor looking charm from her necklace. It extended into a very large pair of scissors. I had to admit that amazed and worried me all at once. With a loud yell and a frightening look in her eyes, her scissors slammed into the ground a second after I'd scrambled away. I still couldn't move well and Melody was moving faster then before. I think my attack may have been a very bad idea.


	17. Scissors can't cut Steal, Dumb ass!

Here we go. The conclusion to the Guardian of the moon battle! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~

This bitch has lost it! I dodged another slash from the scissors of doom. How in god's name can she be so fast after that shock and carrying fifty pound scissors? That just don't make sense! I can't keep this up, the effects from the electricity have worn off, but not enough for me to get back to full speed. I needed a plan and a good one. If I could get one of her family members off the platform, maybe the resulting shock would be enough to slow her down some.

Actually that was a good idea, but I can't get close enough to draw any of her blood so how do I get them to fall off. Wait, back at the beginning of the fight, the pinky's said the family could dodge attacks. I could attack them directly then, but they would just dodge after all they are that good. A few more near hits and sloppy dodges later, I had a plan that should work nicely. If it doesn't get me killed first.

"Is that the best you got, Psycho Bitch?" She growled and her eyes glowed. "Tsuna's a better fighter then you!" I ducked and rolled away at the last second. Scissors snapped shut about were my neck had once been. Several strands of my shiny red hair fluttered to the ground. Way too close.

"You missed, you're more of a failure then Levi!" I stuck my tongue out and pulled down my eyelid. In a seconds I was met by a barrage of attacks, all of which I was barely able to dodge or block.

"I am far superior to that disgusting pedophile!"

"Ha! Don't kid yourself! You're far below him!" This probably was my most life threatening idea. I couldn't dodge one of her attacks, so I held my metal arm up and slammed it in between the two blades of her scissors. The blades snapped shut.

"Scissors can't cut reinforced steal, dumb ass." And I was right, the blades of the scissors bent around my arm. I felt so superior right then, but that didn't last long. With a pissed yell, she swung her scissors around, keeping them closed tightly around my arm. I was dragged with her scissors and with one good flick she sent me flying.

My body shot through the air, over the platform closest to the Varia, only to come crashing down on the platform were they stood. Sparks flew as my metal fingers clawed at the ground to keep me on the platform. I stopped at the very edge, and sighed in relief.

"Good grief, Melody, watch were you're throwing things." About that time I realized that I was in fact surrounded by the Varia. This was very good.

"Voiiii! Watch it you could have knocked one of us off!" God damn, he is annoying.

"The Bos-" Levi didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because my foot became friends with his icky face. The kick sent him off the platform and into the net. I didn't feel one was good enough though so I grabbed poor Lussuria and gently pushed him off. He was stuck to a bed so it really wasn't that hard. Now that I had knocked two off I decided to jump onto the platform closest to the Varia.

"She can't do that!" Melody screeched from the other platform. The pinky's looked at each other.

"It is not against the rules, therefore we will allow it." I grinned victoriously at her, her face fell. "Levi and Lussuria have been removed from the platforms. Therefore Melody will receive an electric shock at double the voltage." The pinky's pushed the button and Melody hit the ground screaming and writhing in pain.

As she hit the ground she let go of her weapon. I jumped onto that platform and kicked her weapon off. I should just knock her off now too, but why does that seem so wrong? Right and wrong don't matter right now. I need to win and win is what I'll do.

With a swift hard kick, I sent Melody rolling to the edge. Unlucky me, she managed to slow herself to a stop just before she fell off.

"I'm not losing like this. I refuse to lose to you!" Shakily she made her way to a kneeling position. I quickly shot towards her, my foot slamming up into her chin sending her backwards and off the platform.

"This fights over." I turned to my family and smiled as I approached them. I shouldn't have turned away.

"Mirrabell, Look out!" Ryohei was pointing behind me. I turned just in time to see what looked like an arrow head come flying towards me. I tried to dodge, but it was too late. The arrow head went through my stomach just above my naval. The metal part wrapped a thin string around my body several times before falling limp at my side. The arrow head was only a six inches long and two inches thick, so the damage wouldn't be too much worse then a gun shot wound, but the string and the fact that I was being pulled toward the edge was what worried me.

With every pull of the string it tightened around me and I slide closer to the edge until the string was so tight it cut into my sides and I was looking down over the edge. The platform my family was standing on was in pieces only big enough for one person to stand on, thankfully no one else had fallen off.

Looking over the edge, I could see Melody using the string to pull herself back up. I had to get this string off of me, so I grabbed the arrow head, which was sharper then it looked. I had to be careful, if I cut my hand on this someone from my family would definitely fall. As quickly and as carefully as possible I began unwinding the string from around my body, but I have shitty luck. As I finished unwinding it, I gripped the arrow head too hard and cut my hand. My family's platform shook and Ryohei fell down into the net with Gokudera and Tsuna.

The shock hit me, it wasn't as bad as the first, but this one made tears pour from my eye. My robotic arm stopped working, so did my robotic eye. I couldn't make my hand release the arrow head though, but at that moment it may have been a good thing. The electricity coursed through my body then down the string and into Melody. When the shock finally stopped, I went limp. Letting go of the arrow head, Melody's weight on the string pulled it back through my body and she fell.

She fell into the net unconscious, as I stood there swaying, teetering on the very edge.

"Melody has been removed entirely from the platform, therefore Mirrabell is the winner of the Guardian of the Moon battle." As they finished their sentence a smile stretched my lips and I fell from the platform and into the net below. The platforms and nets were dismantled and removed. The Varia left, Mosca carrying an unconscious Melody. Those stupid pinky's gave me the moon ring just before I passed out, how kind of them.

"Mirrabell! Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Tsuna." Dumb ass.

"You were extreme, Mirrabell."

"I'm still not joining the boxing club, Ryohei."

"I'm surprised you managed to win, women."

"Fuck off, Gokudera."

"What did I say about cursing?" Reborn smirked down at.

"Can you let it slide this once? I did after all win." His smirk grew and he nodded.

"You were great, Mirrabell! I hope I do that good in my fight." I just nodded and tried to smile at Yamamoto.

"Maybe you aren't totally worthless." How nice, Kirri, you crazy bitch.

"I'm really enjoying all the praise, but I have a hole in my tummy, I've been shocked twice, and there are a lot of cuts on my mid section. Instead of letting me sit here and bleed to death while you all congratulate me, Can you get me to a hospital?" With that I blacked out. I passed out happy though. While I was asleep I felt all of my family members visit at least once a day. Someone came and talked of the battles that happened the night before. I was sleeping through those battles. I wanted to wake up and I tried so hard to, but I couldn't.

Gokudera came to me the next day and told me about his battle, Yamamoto told me of his, Tsuna told me about a girl named chrome and her battle. But I could barely understand what they said, it was all a fuzzy muffled memory.

The important part was that I felt myself getting moved from the hospital bed to the cold dirty ground of some other area. I felt a sudden agony wash through me, like I had been poisoned. It was then that I managed to force my eyes open.

I was at the track, the same place that Melody and I had fought. Speaking of Melody, she was laying on the other side of large tower thing and she was awake.

"What's going on?" My voice was hoarse and my throat ached with those first words in several days.

"The final battle for all the rings." She stood and knocked the tower over. The moon ring fell to the ground and she grabbed it and placed it into a bracelet. "There's a poison coursing through your body right now. The only way to get the antidote is to place the moon ring in that bracelet." She looked down at me holding the moon ring. She looked like she was debating something. I sighed and laid down completely, she would never give the ring to me.

"If I give you this, you have to promise me something." I narrowed my eyes as I looked at her. What ever she wanted couldn't be good.


	18. The Not so Dramatic Ending

And here we gooooo! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was thinking that this story wouldn't do well at all, but it's exceeded my expectations! I'm so happy I could shed tears of Joy. . . But I won't. School has started so this is the end for now. I may make a sequel and I may not. Public school is hell when you're new and afraid of people, so the majority of my energy will be spent on surviving that hell.

~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~

I glared at her. I shouldn't trust her, I can't trust her, but do I really have a choice? I can barely move, so it's not like I could fight her for it.

"What do you want?" I can always just lie. Say I'll do it, but not when I have to.

"I'll give you the ring, if you promise to give me the highest position under you when you succeed Kirri." I starred blankly. I don't even know what that damn place was, but this chick does? How is that fair?

"Fine. Whatever." Melody smiled brightly before tossing me the ring. I held onto the ring after I used it, since after all I did win our fight. Melody sat down happily next to me, I was still laying on the ground. "Hey, Melody, Do you even know what that business is about?" She looked at me like I was stupid. How rude.

"I guess Kirri hasn't told you yet, but even then you should know about it. After all it is rather famous." I gave her a shut up and tell me look. "Okay, fine. Don't get pissey with me. It's an Research and development agency. The people there know everything about anything. It's amazing. There are different departments, one for everything you can think of."

"What does it do exactly?" She sighed and looked down at me before she got a dreamy look. Did love that place that much?

"All information is processed there. From rumors to history, It's either proven and printed, or declared false and written as such. They record everything, for future generations or for anyone who asks for it. They research and develop medical procedures, weaponry, armor, and anything else you can think of." She looked so happy talking about it, like she admired this place.

"So basically, it's the world's greatest Library with the world's greatest laboratory underneath?" That's what it sounded like.

"Basically yes. The higher ups in the Business are members of different families, but come together with the common goal of bettering the world and making it's people smarter." She looked at me with a smile.

"So does this Business have a name?" I really hope it did.

"No, because then it's members might let it slip. For the members own protection, they aren't told were it's even located. The lower ones live on there their whole lives, while the higher ups come and go as they please. You see, it's located in a very well hidden area. From what I know this place is thousands of miles wide. It has communities for the workers and stores, it has everything for the members to feel comfortable and be able to raise a family. The lower members of the Business usually die there, their kids are given the option of staying and or leaving." Melody looked somewhat sad now.

"How do you know so much about this Business?" It didn't really sound like a Business anymore. It sounded more like a community, a whole different culture, devoted to research and development.

"My mom, dad, and older sister work there." That made sense.

"So what is the highest person supposed to do?"

"Basically you're the president. You need to keep the people happy while keeping the research and development going at full speed. Also you should be one of the smartest there, otherwise they might overthrow you." Oh, joys. I get to be a Guardian and a President.

"So is this place a Mafia family?"

"It's a Mafia family yes, but it stays out of conflict unless necessary."

"Cool. What are the others doing?" I had been wondering about, Tsuna and everyone else.

"Tsuna and Xanxus are fighting while the other are probably fighting once they get the cure." Damn, not what I wanted to hear, but what I was expecting.

"Shouldn't we go find them?"

"You can barely walk and I don't care about my family enough to go help them."

"You really don't like them huh?"

"Not at all. The only person I can stand is Lussurria."

"I love my family. They're just so-"

"Mirrabell!" Who cut me off? I was just about to say how amazing my family was and give a life altering speech and somebody comes yelling my name. Melody and I sit up slightly and look around. Someone was running towards us.

It was Ryohei.

"Ohyo Ryohei!" I waved him over. Once he was there he looked at Melody then to me. She had flopped back down onto her back and just laid there.

"I'm glad you're okay." He was so sweet.

"Yes, Ryohei, I'm fine." He made a motion to help me up, but I waved him off.

"I can't walk or fight or anything useful, so just go help the others okay?" He didn't give me a very happy look.

"I can't just abandon you here."

"It's not abandoning. Besides I'm out away from everyone else and if worse comes to worse, Melody's here to protect me." She stuck her tongue out at me, but smiled an nodded to Ryohei. He looked from me to here then nodded and took off towards were I assumed everyone else was.

"He's cute."

"I'll kick your ass."

"You can't even get up!"

"Yeah, well Bite me." If you were expecting something amazing and cool to happen, I'm sorry to tell you that it didn't. I gave the moon ring to Ryohei and he did what ever the hell with it. Melody and I just laid there talking. That's all. I was too fucked up to do anything and moving around would make everything worse, Melody didn't like her family that much so she stayed with me. It turns out that she and I have a lot in common. Though I'm a tad less crazy and blood thirsty.

We did stay there for most of the night, while everyone else fought. Melody and I weren't needed, Tsuna won and everyone, except the Varia of course, went home happy. Lambo and I were sent back to the hospital. He got out before me, but he didn't have a knife go straight through him. We did get put in the same room though, which was nice.

That's the end of this story, I guess. Nothing dramatic or amazing really happened. It was just a typical peaceful ending, or so I had thought. The storm clouds only grew darker and bigger. The storm was turning into a hurricane, I just hope this new family can survive what's coming.

~~~~~THE END~~~~~


	19. Author's Note And an Epilogue!

_Please understand that the school year has started and it is very hectic for me as I'm sure it is for everyone else. I am going to write a prologue for everyone, but don't expect it the next story to go very quickly. It'll most likely only get worked on during my available weekends and may not get updated on regular schedule. _

_Everyone that has reviewed, You were my inspiration and what drove me to keep going. I'm sorry I didn't give you all a big amazing fantastic ending. I'm not very good at endings, but I did want to end it in a way that would leave you slightly suspenseful. I hope I accomplished that. _

_To the people who read, but did not review, I'm glad you bothered to read this silly little story. It really does make me feel better about my writing abilities. So thank you none the less._

_Who's ready for an epilogue?_

_~~~~~~Epilogue Start~~~~~~_

"_What the FUCKKKK!" You would scream if you were me. I mean I was just sitting happily talking to Spanner and Jared and now here I am. A baby sleeping happily in a crib in front of me. The only reason I'm freaking out is well, this baby has my fire engine red hair._

_My little scream, extremely loud scream, startled the baby and it's now crying. What do I do! I'm only sixteen! I can't care for a baby!_

"_Sweet Heart, What's wrong?" It was a man's voice! He can't be talking to me! Uh-oh! Maybe I'm in someone else's house! I don't want them to call the police!_

"_Nothing Dear!" I faked a very feminine voice, that sounded so shitty it doesn't deserve to be described._

"_You sound sick. Do need me to help you put Ookami to bed?" He stopped at the door._

"_N-no! I'm fine! It's alright." Please don't open the door, Please don't open the door. Please!_

"_Okay, I'll be in bed if you need me." Oh thank God! Now what do I do?_

_Once I got the baby to stop crying and go back to sleep, I sneaked out of the room and down the hall. The house, from what I'm seeing, was beautiful. It's like my dream house._

_I finally entered the living room, and not to my surprise there were several family pictures. They looked happy. The woman had beautiful extremely long hair, her baby had matching hair and eyes. The man was a rather handsome as well, but they looked so familiar. Wait. . .no they couldn't be. It's just not possible._

"_Is that me?" I grabbed the picture, it was me. The scars were there and so was the metal arm._

"_Oh my?" I snapped around to see the man in the picture standing in the door way. "It's a mini version of my wife." W-wife? I married him!_

"_W-wha-? B-but" I had nothing I could really say._

"_It's been ten years since I've seen you this way, but in this time, we are married and we do have a kid."_


	20. The Sequel

OKAY! I shall make the sequel! It'll skip the majority of the filler and will vary a lot from the actual story, but it'll still follow the basic story.

It shall be called

OUR MESSED UP REALITY!

Except not in all caps. I like that title. I don't care what you think. I should have the first chapter up shortly.

I only made this chapter to make the story hit an even 20 chapters. Sorry.


	21. Onward My Sweet Angels!

ONWARD MY DARLING READERS! I have finally started the sequel to this story. I hope you all enjoy it and give me lots of feed back because that indeed does effect how fast I update and how much effort I put into each chapter! I truly hope it'll be as much of a success as this one!

See you in the sequel my sweet Angels!

With Tons of Over Dramatic and Unnecessary Love,

Satu-Ryuu


End file.
